Myounegai: A Végzetes Kívánság
by Welsper
Summary: Peorth zaklatott állapotban jelenik meg barátainál a Földön. A helyzet egyre rosszabb lesz, már az élete is veszélyben forog.Természetesen az önzetlen segítség nem késlekedik. Ezúttal különösen nehéz dolguk lesz, és a boldog befejezés is elég kétséges...
1. A viszontlátás

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
Myounegai: A végzetes kívánság**

**I. Fejezet:  
****A Viszontlátás**

Remegő lábakkal, lassan sétált fel a templom lépcsőin. Annyiszor járt már ezen a helyen, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy egyszer is gyalog megmászta volna ezeket a fokokat. Kimerítő volt ez a módszer, mos mégis erre az egyre volt képes. Ezt is csak lassan, módszeresen csinálta. Minden egyes lépés után megállt, és eltöprengett azon, hogy talán vissza kellene fordulnia. Azonban mindig sikerült túljutni a holtpontokon, mivel tudta, ezáltal olyan helyre érkezik, ahol törődnek vele. Most pedig mindennél jobban szüksége volt egy nagy adag gondoskodásra. Felnézett a kapu felett látható feliratra. Tariki-Hongan. Persze nélküle is tudta, hogy jó helyen jár, csak valami arra kényszerítette, hogy újra és újra megbizonyosodjon róla.

Ismét kétségei támadtak az ittlétével kapcsolatban. Vajon tényleg helyes, hogy a barátait akarja terhelni a problémáival, amelyekre talán nem is volt megoldás. Legalábbis ő maga semmiféle kiutat nem látott belőlük. Vett egy mély levegőt, és érezte, hogy a könnyei ismét elerednek. Már nem tudta volna megmondani hányadszor azon az estén. Rengeteget sírt. Görcsösen, halkan, és volt úgy, hogy csak némán, de megállíthatatlanul potyogtak a könnyei. A szeme már egészen ki volt vörösödve a sok törölgetéstől. Most is csak óvatosan, a kézfejével morzsolta el a cseppeket. Úgy tűnt, ezúttal viszonylag hamar sikerült elfojtani őket. Ez talán jó jelnek számított, bár maga sem tudta biztosan. Így hát megtett még egy lépcsőfokot. Igen, kétségtelenül szüksége volt törődésre, tehát nem álhatott meg.

Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy feljutott, és ott ált a fából készült kapu oldalának támaszkodva. Küzdelmes méterek voltak, ezért vissza sem mert nézni rájuk. Bizonytalanul elengedte a kaput, majd tett egy lépést előre. Semmiféle fizikai fájdalmat nem érzett, csak végtelen kimerültséget. Ezt is inkább a lelkében, mint a tagjaiban. Közeledett a ház bejáratához, ahol biztos most is olyan vidám volt a hangulat, mint amikor ő is itt lakott. Annyira nem is volt régen, és egy nagyon emlékezetes időszak volt az életében. Mindig jó érzésekkel gondolt vissza rá, és most is csak a pozitívumok jutottak az eszébe. Ez nagyon jót tett a lelkének, már egyáltalán nem érezte magát annyira elveszettnek. A sok szép emlék még így is csak enyhíteni tudott a bánatán. Végigsétált a kövekből kirakott úton, ami egyenesen a bejárati ajtóhoz vezetett. A gondosan művelt udvar látványa, és az ágyásukban növekedő virágok mind olyanok voltak, amik most nagyon jót tettek. A bejárat jobb oldalán ott őrködött a tömzsi gépember, akit Banpei-kunnak hívtak. Nagyon jól ismerte a jövevényt, ezért nem aktiválódott egyetlen védelmi funkciója sem. Rövid, halk csipogással nyugtázta az érkezését. Ezért nagyon hálás volt, és egy pillanatig elidőzött rajta a tekintete. Azon töprengett, hogy vajon milyen lenne, ha ő is android lenne.

Érzelmek nélkül, hogy soha ne ismerje meg, mi az a fájdalom. Nem… Tisztában volt vele, hogy Banpei-nek voltak érzései. Rengeteg történetet hallott már róla a barátaitól. Akikkel hamarosan találkozni fog. Az ajtó elé állt, és lassan felemelte a kezét. Olyan volt, mintha a csuklóján lévő ezüstkarikák ólomsúlyként húznák le. Ismét eleredt a könnye, de nem akart neki ilyen könnyen engedni. Hátrahajtotta a fejét, és beharapta az alsó ajkát. Mintha így akarta volna visszakényszeríteni őket a helyükre. Pár pillanatig így maradt, és csodák csodájára úgy tűnt sikerrel is jár. Pár csepp így is végigfolyt az arcán, de nem számított. A lényeg az volt, hogy eljutott idáig, és már nem kell sokat tennie azért, hogy barátok között legyen. Szipogott néhányat, és igyekezett viszonylag rendbe tenni magát. Mikor úgy érezte sikerült, megnyomta a csengőt.

Kissé meglepetten vette tudomásul milyen könnyen ment. A vidám kis dallam felcsendült, ő pedig megkönnyebbülten ejtette maga mellé a kezét. Már csak meg kellett várnia, hogy valaki ajtót nyisson, és beengedje. Az sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán zárva volt, de nem akart csak úgy rájuk törni. Néhány másodperc elteltével ismerős hangot hallott.

- Igen! Jövök már… - Azonnal felismerte Urd-ot. Az Istennő hangja kissé fáradtnak nyűgösnek tűnt. Nyilván megint a TV-t bámulta, és valamelyik sorozata elől kellett felkelnie. Kissé meglepte a dolog, arra számított, hogy Belldandy, esetleg Keiichi fogja beengedni. Persze könnyen elképzelhető volt, hogy Urd és Skuld valamiféle sorshúzással döntötték el egymás között, hogy legközelebb kinek kell ajtót nyitni. Régen is meglehetősen gyakran csináltak ilyet, és most is erről lehetett szó. Halk puffanást hallott, nem sokkal az ajtó mögül. Urd bizonyára a földre ereszkedett, hogy ha esetleg egy halandó érkezik, ne rémítse halálra a repüléssel. - Nyitom már! - Nem hallott kattanást, mielőtt a fajajtó félrehúzódott, ami azt bizonyította, hogy valóban nem volt bezárva. Gyorsan mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, mielőtt teljesen kitárult volna. Aztán meglátták egymást Urd-dal. A hófehér hajú Istennő csodálkozva pillantott rá. De ezúttal valami mást is észrevett a tekintetében, ami eddig nem volt, vagy csak elkerülte a figyelmét. A viszontlátás felett érzett öröm csillogását. - Peorth! - mondta a másod osztályú Istennő. - Rég találkoztunk! - Ravasz mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. Ezúttal mi járatban?

- Szervusz, Urd… - köszönt Peorth, és érezte, hogy mosolyog. Nem is ment olyan nehezen. - Örülök, hogy… - ekkor azonban kártyavárként omlott össze a látszat, amit addig sikerült fenntartania. A szemébe szökő könnyektől elhomályosodott a látása, mintha esőfüggönyön keresztül figyelte volna a barátnőjét. A térdei megroggyantak, és érezte, hogy menthetetlenül el fog esni. Mégsem úgy sikerült az érkezés, ahogy szerette volna. Képtelen volt megőrizni a méltóságát, pedig mindent elkövetett. Még csak dühös sem volt magára, mindezek miatt. Segítségkérően kinyújtotta a kezét, és valahogy látta, hogy Urd aggódva fogja meg. Térdre esett, de a barátnője szilárdan tartotta.

- Hé! - hallotta távolról Urd hangját. - Peorth! Mi történt veled?! Nézz rám, Peorth! - ő továbbra is lehajtotta a fejét.

- Meghalt… - suttogta alig hallhatóan, majd valahogy sikerült rászánnia magát, hogy felnézzen. Ekkor már hangosan zokogott. - Meghalt, Urd!!! - kiáltotta, minden fájdalmát beleadva. Mégsem szabadult meg a tehertől. - Meghalt!

- Ki? - kérdezte az istennő, aki közben letérdelt elé, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Ki halt meg?

- Én… én nem tehettem semmi… képtelen voltam… - Mély lélegzetet vett, amitől fulladozva köhögni kezdett. - De meghalt!!!

- Figyelj rám Peorth, jó? Figyelj egy kicsit! - az első osztályú Istennő mindent megpróbált, hogy abbahagyja a sírást, de kudarcot vallott. - Nyugodj meg egy kicsit, most már minden rendben van. Próbáld elmondani, hogy mi történt. Akkor talán segíthetünk.

- Meghalt… - suttogta Peorth távolba meredő tekintettel, majd elveszítette az eszméletét. Mielőtt még a sötétség teljesen magával ragadta volna, látta, Urd mögött felbukkanni Belldandy-t, Skuld-ot, és Keiichi-t. Nem szerette volna, hogy a barátai így lássák, de sajnos ez ellen már nem tehetett. Az eszméletvesztéssel járó gondtalan ürességet jól eső érzéssel fogadta…

* * *

- Nee-san! Mi történt!? - Belldandy a testvéréhez rohan, aki a bejáratban az eszméletlen Peorth-t tartotta. Urd közben óvatosan a hátára fordította az Istennőt.

- Fogalmam sincs! - válaszolta idegesen. - Miután ajtót nyitottam, egy pillanatig minden normális volt, aztán elkezdett zokogni. Azt hajtogatta, „meghalt" meg hogy „nem tudtam megakadályozni". Valami szörnyűség történhetett, amitől ennyire kiakadt…

- Ez Peorth! - hajolt az ájult Istennő felé Skuld. - Mi… mi van a szemével?

- Mindenki látja, hogy kicsoda! - förmedt a kishúgára Urd. - Ha nem tudsz értelmes megjegyzést tenni, inkább hallgass!

- Nem úgy értettem… - suttogta a fiatal Istennő bűnbánóan. - Nem akartam rosszat.

- Teljesen kisírta a szemeit… - mondta Belldandy Peorth felé hajolva. Aggódva megérintette a homlokát, ami teljesen át volt forrósodva. - Láza is van…

- Igen… de nem hinném hogy valami betegség okozza. - folytatta Urd, és megenyhülve Skuld-ra nézett.

- Tudtok rajta segíteni? - kérdezte Keiichi - aki egészen idáig szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Még soha nem látta ennyire elesettnek Peorth-t.

- Igen, talán… - Bell komoran bólintott. - Először le kell vinnünk ezt a csúnya lázat…

- Keiichi… - Urd a fiúra nézett. - Segíts bevinni.

- Rendben. - K1 habozás nélkül felnyalábolta az ájult Istennőt. Urd a fejét tartotta, és eligazította a kezeit, hogy azok ne akadjanak be sehová.

- Csak óvatosan… - mondta Keiichi-nek. Belldandy közben berohant a vendégszobába, és Skuld segítségével, matracot terített a tatamira. Lefektették rá Peorth-t, és egy párnát terítettek a feje alá. Urd ellebegett a szobája felé, és hamarosan néhány gyógyszeres fiolával egyensúlyozott végre. Keiichi eközben a konyhába ment, ahol Belldandy utasításának megfelelően egy nagy krómozott edénybe vizet pumpált a csapból. Mikor félig megtelt, sietett vissza. Addigra Urd és Bell már jó alaposan szétpakolták a különböző, többnyire meghatározhatatlan eredetű szereket. Keiichi letette Peorth mellé a tálat, majd a legidősebb testvér intésére kissé arrébb vitte.

Skuld érdeklődve figyelte, hogy mit ügyködnek a nővérei. Azt már megszokta, hogy Urd folyton kotyvaszt valamit a szobájában, de Belldandy ritkán szokott segíteni neki. Ezúttal esze ágában sem volt megkérdezni, vajon miféle bizonytalan eredetű szer készül. Minden esetre a testvérei meglehetősen összeszokottan dolgoztak, ezért úgy érezte nem sülhet ki rossz belőle.

Urd kivett az egyik üvegcséből két féltenyérnyi nagyságú, sötétlila levelet, majd miután eltávolította a szárukat a szájába tömte, és mohón rágni kezdte őket. Az arckifejezése árulkodott arról, hogy milyen lehet az ízük.

- Huh… de keferü… - morogta kelletlenül, de csak még elszántabban rágta tovább. Belldandy ezalatt egy mozsárba tett két fényes narancssárga, apró golyót, majd fehér színű, hópelyhekre emlékeztető reszelékkel szórta le. Ezután egy teljesen átlátszó folyadék következett, aminek az illata abban a pillanatban megtöltötte az egész szobát, ahogy eltávolította a tetejét. Keiichi határozottan kellemesnek ítélte, annak ellenére, hogy meglehetősen tömény volt. Miután elkészült, letette a mozsarat Urd elé, aki továbbra is fanyalogva rágott. A Keiichi által behozott edényhez ment, és belemártogatott egy fehér zsebkendőt. K1 látta, hogy gondosan összehajtogatja, majd Peorth homlokára teríti. Kissé dühös is volt magára, mert úgy érezte magától is kitalálhatta volna mire kell a víz, és akkor megkönnyítette volna Bell dolgát. Urd közben megkönnyebbülten köpte ki a tenyerébe a pépesre rágott masszát, és undorodva nézett rá. - Miért pont nyállal kell elkeverni? - kérdezte mogorván, majd a mozsárba öntötte, és kevergetni kezdte a többi összetevővel.

- Belldandy… - kezdte Keiichi, aztán nyelt egy nagyot. Igazából a kérdés, amit fel akart tenni ráért, nem akart vele zavarni. Azonban az Istennő ránézett, majd miközben kicserélte a borogatást beszélni kezdett.

- Mi Istennők nem úgy vagyunk lázasok, mint az emberek. - Ismét Peorth homlokára terítette a zsebkendőt. - Amikor az érzelmeink irányíthatatlanul tombolnak, az kihatással van a varázserőnkre. Szélsőséges esetben előfordulhat, hogy az energiák nem tudnak megfelelően eloszlani, és felforrósítják a testünket. Ez pedig a lázhoz hasonló tüneteket produkál…

- De ha valakinek olyan sok ereje van mint Peorth-nak… - kezdte Keiichi tétován, de képtelen volt kimondani. Belldandy szomorúan bólintott. Egy másik zsebkendőt terített az eszméletlen Istennő mellkasára.

- Ha a folyamat nem áll le, akkor az egész testét elemészti egy hihetetlenül forró mágikus tűz. - folytatta Urd kissé pöszén. - A borogatás ugyan úgy segít, mint egy ember esetében, de szükség van egyfajta mágikus antibiotikumra is. - Felmutatta a mozsarat, amiben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a keverést. - Ez majd segít elfojtani Peorth háborgó erejét. Azonban ez is csak időleges megoldás…

- Csak nem azt akarjátok mondani, hogy nem lehet meggyógyítani? - K1 ökölbe akarta szorítani a kezét, de félúton megálltak az ujjai. - Az nem lehet…

- Nem erről van szó. - Bell ismét kicserélte a borogatást. Mikor Peorth mellkasára terítette az új zsebkendőt, az Istennő szeme egy pillanatra felnyílt, majd újra lecsukódott. - Ha nem lesz képes megfékezni az érzelmei ingadozását, akkor a gyógyszer egy idő után teljesen hatástalan lesz. Amikor ez bekövetkezik, már csak egy módon lehet segíteni… - Beharapta az alsó ajkát, és szomorúan Urd-ra nézett, aki kedvesen rámosolygott, és befejezte helyette.

- Ebben az esetben örökre el kell zárnunk minden erejét. - A hangjában ugyan az a szomorúság hallatszott, mint amit a húga arcáról le lehetett olvasni. - Ugyan úgy Istennő marad, de soha többé nem tud majd varázsolni. Elveszíti az Angyalát is…

- Nem hagyjuk! - jelentette ki Keiichi miközben a tatamira csapott. - Mindent meg kell tennünk, hogy ezt megakadályozzuk!

- Keiichi-san… - suttogta Bell hálásan. - Teljesen igazad van. Peorth mellé kell állnunk, és támogatni őt. Most csakis a színtiszta barátság segíthet rajta. El kell érnünk, hogy kibeszélje magából a bánatát, és rávilágítani, hogy nincs egyedül. Ez az egyetlen megoldás. - Felállt, és a teázóba vezető ajtóhoz ment. - Ehhez mindent bele kell adnunk. Megyek, és csinálok teát mindenkinek, hogy keményen tudjunk dolgozni. Skuld, Keiichi-san kérlek cseréljétek addig a borogatást.

- Igenis, Onee-sama! - vágta rá határozottan Skuld. - Gyere Keiichi, mentsük meg Peorth-t! - A fiú bólintott, miközben felgyűrte a pulóvere ujját, és felkészült a borogatás cseréjére. Skuld ekkor váratlanul arrébb lökdöste. - Mégis mit képzelsz?! - kérdezte felháborodottan. - Oda te nem nyúlkálhatsz! Foglalkozz a homlokán lévő zsepivel…

- Ö… igaz. - morogta a fiú, majd óvatosan eltávolította az Istennő homlokán lévő zsebkendőt. Valóban jó ötlet volt a másikat Skuld-ra hagyni. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy milyen meleg, pedig nem rég volt cserélve. Gyorsan kiöblítette, majd körültekintően visszatette. Közben Skuld is végzett a saját részével.

- Hé, K1! - Urd megfogta a fiú vállát, és halkan a fülébe súgott. - Ugye tudod, hogy az előbb valami hihetetlenül menő voltál. Komolyan mondom, ilyen elszántságot még nem sokszor láttam. - A fiú szerényen elmosolyodott. - Főleg nem tőled…

- Hát köszi, Urd. Azt hiszem… - Az Istennő azonban nem tágított.

- Szerintem Belldandy-ra ezzel nagyon nagy hatást gyakoroltál. Remélem tudod, hogy a kis szíve most legalább kétszer olyan hevesen dobog érted. Már ha ez lehetséges…

- Ezzel mire akarsz kilyukadni?

- Semmi különösre. - nevetett Urd halkan. - Csak meg akartalak dicsérni. Nagyon jó ember vagy kölyök, csak kellene még egy kis önbizalmat szerezned. Ami pedig a kapcsolatotokat illeti, most mindennél fontosabb a feltétlen bizalom közöttetek. - Keiichi értetlenül pislogott. - Könnyen lehet, hogy te leszel a kulcsember Peorth rehabilitációjában. Mivel talán mindannyiunknál közelebb állsz hozzá... Nem, ne tiltakozz! Várd meg, amíg befejezem… Tudom, hogy semmi olyasmit nem tennél… De Bell szíve elég ingatag, ha rólad van szó. Azonban, ha önmagad adod, és még több ilyen menü beszólással állsz elő, akkor minden rendben lesz.

- Nem nagyon értelek… - ismerte be a fiú. - …de minden tőlem telhetőt elkövetek.

- Egyszerűbben pedig nem tudom elmondani, de rád bízom. Légy ügyes… - Hirtelen fenyegető fény villant a szemébe. - De ha esetleg megbántanád a kedvenc húgom érzéseit…

- Menj már… - mondta vigyorogva K1. Ekkor Skuld feje bukkant fel mellettük, és egy pillanatra frászt hozta rájuk. A kis Istennő arckifejezése olyan volt, mint egy kíváncsi Buddháé.

- Miről sugdolóztok? - érdeklődött egyikükről a másikra nézve. - Én is hallani akarom!

- Csak azt magyaráztam K1-nek, milyen fontos ennek a gyógyszernek az elkészítése során betartani az előírásokat. Ja, és hogy nektek kettőtöknek milyen sokat kell még segíteni Belldandy-nak.

- Tényleg? - Skuld tekintete szinte ragyogott. - Bármit is kell segíteni, én vagyok az első, ha Onee-samáról van szó. Mi lenne az?

- Akkor hozz szépen egy üveg szakét. - mondta Urd megfontoltan. - De előtte nézd meg, nem kell-e neki segítség a konyhában. De siess, mert cserélni kell a borogatást.

- Egy perc, és itt vagyok! - mondta lelkesen a fiatal Istennő. Futva elhagyta a vendégszobát, és pár pillanat múlva hallották, hogy már Belldandy-t nyaggatja. Keiichi megcsóválta a fejét.

- Szépen leszerelted. - ismerte el. - Máskor is csinálhatnád ilyen finoman.

- Nem kell neki mindenről tudni. - válaszolta Urd. - Egyébként is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy félreértené. Tehát ami téged illet… nagyon kell figyelned, két Istennő szívének a sorsa is rajtad múlik. Könnyen lehet, hogy mindkettőt összetöröd, ha óvatlan vagy. Ezt az egyet vésd jól az eszedbe.

- Te aztán meg tudsz nyugtatni… - jegyezte meg a fiú ironikusan, miközben megborzongott a hallottaktól. Urd keményen a vállába boxolt, de nem válaszolt, mert egy szakés üveggel a kezében visszatért Skuld.

- Onee-sama azt mondta, hogy egyelőre nincs semmire szüksége. - magyarázta izgatottan. - De a szakét elhoztam, tessék. Hé, hé… Ugye a gyógyszerhez kell, egy speciális összetevő?

- Speciális összetevő? - kérdezte a nővére értetlenül. - Nem, ez nekem lesz. - Azzal Skuld legnagyobb meglepetésére a fogával kinyitotta az üveget, és hatalmasat húzott belőle.

- De… de… - dadogta fekete hajú lány. - MOOO, Urd! Tudhattam volna, hogy csak erre tudsz gondolni! Nem kellett volna ugrálni a kedvedért…

- Most már ideje lesz kicserélni a borogatást. - mondta kedvesen mosolyogva a nővére.

- Tudom, én is tudom… - morogta Skuld. - Egyébként csak hogy tudd… Lila a nyelved! - halkan felkuncogott. - De így legalább megy a szemedhez.

- Nem most kezdjetek veszekedni. - szólt közbe K1, még mielőtt a helyzet eldurvult volna. A két Istennő kivételesen hallgatott rá, és csendben folytatták a saját feladatukat. Mire Belldandy visszaért, Urd elkészült a különös színű krémmel. Az első osztályú Istennő mindenkinek odanyújtott a tálcáról egy bögregőzölgő teát, majd ő is elvett egyet.

- Tegyünk meg mindent a mi Peorth-unkért! - ünnepélyesen magasba emelte a bögrét, majd a többiekkel együtt kortyolt belőle.

- Minél hamarabb be kell adni neki. - mondta rögtön utána Urd. - Mivel rossz állapotban van, nem lesz túl könnyű. Ráadásul ennek a vacaknak borzalmas az íze… bleh! - Belldandy eközben meghallgatta Peorth légzését.

- Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb ha hárman tartjuk szegényt, míg a negyedik beadja neki a szérumot. - Urd lassan, egyetértően bólintott.

- Remélem elegen leszünk. - tette hozzá kissé bizonytalanul. - Ilyenkor szeretném, ha Tamiya és Otaki is itt lenne. Bennük legalább van egy kis erő.

- Ne már! - horkant fel Skuld és K1 egyszerre, majd egymásra néztek, és az Istennő folytatta.

- Meg akarod öletni szegény Peorth-t? - Még mondani akart valamit, de Urd arca olyan komoly maradt, hogy elakadt a szava. - Most mi a baj?

- Ti még soha nem láttatok ilyen kezelést. - állapította meg halkan. - A gyógyszer nem pusztán keserű, de a mágikus energia lenyugtatása során nagy fájdalmat, és görcsöket is okoz. Nem egy jó megoldás, de jelenleg az egyetlen.

- Ezt nem tudtam! - döbbent meg Skuld őszintén. Keiichi szólni sem tudott, inkább csak várta, hogy megmondják, mit csináljon a továbbiakban.

- Bell, csináld te… - Urd átnyújtotta a mozsarat a húgának. - Mi addig lefogjuk. K1, nyomás a jobb oldalra. Fogd meg a csuklójánál, és a vállánál. Aztán nehogy elengedd!

- Értettem! - A fiú kötelességtudóan elfoglalta a rá kiosztott posztot. - Így jó?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. - morogta Urd dühösen. - Szorítsd meg rendesen, különben kapsz néhány maflást. Skuld, tiéd a baloldal. - A legfiatalabb testvér ugyan azt megtette, mint K1. Elszánt tekintettel, láthatóan mindent beleadva szorította. A nővére elégedetten bólintott. - Mivel én vagyok a legerősebb, enyém a neheze. - miközben ezeket mondta, rakosgatni kezdte Peorth lábait. - Nah, így megteszi. - Miután elkészült, a térdeit szorosan a hátán fekvő első osztályú Istennő csípője mellé tette. Hátranézett, majd lábfejeit úgy helyezte el, hogy Peorth bokáján belülre kerüljenek. Így a lába végig leszorította az övét, tehát saját súlyával volt képes visszafogni az esetleges rugdalózását. Ezek után előrehajolt, az egyik tenyerét az ájult lány hasfalának alsó részére szorította, a másikat pedig közvetlenül mellé, a rekeszizmaira. Miután megvolt, kissé rátehénkedett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla mennyire hatékonyan tudja tartani. Némi töprengés után igazított még egy kicsit a lábait. - Így jó lesz… mondta végül. - Uh… Az biztos, hogy jó hülyén nézhetünk ki most. Aham… csak azt tudnám, hogy egyesek miért vörösödnek…

- Fogd be, jó?! - sziszegte Keiichi és próbálta beszűkíteni a látóterét Peorth jobb karjára.

- Jobb ha vigyázol, Keiichi! - morogta fenyegetően Skuld. - Mindkét szemedet rajtad tartom! - A fiú erre már nem is válaszolt, mert teljesen fölösleges lett volna. Belldandy közben az Urd által kikevert krémmel teli tálkával odament Peorth fejéhez, és térdelő ülésbe helyezkedett. A jobb kezének mutatóujjával kivett egy keveset, majd a többiekre nézett.

- Kérlek tartsátok erősen! - mondta határozottan, majd minden további időhúzás helyett nekilátott a műveletnek. Lassan felkente a krém egy részét Peorth alsó ajkára. Az Istennő először egyáltalán nem reagált. Aztán Bell nekilátott, hogy alaposabban felvigye a jótékony készítményt. Kissé szétnyitotta az Istennő ajkait, hogy a belső oldalukra is tudjon belőle juttatni. Ekkor Peorth teste megrándult. Keiichi és Skuld mindenerejüket megfeszítve tartották. Az első rándulást egy újabb, sokkal hevesebb követte. Skuld majdnem előre esett, ezért a lábaival ránehézkedett az ájult lány csuklójára, így mindkét kezével a vállát szoríthatta. A rángatózás hirtelen abbamaradt.

- Figyeljetek, mert egyre rosszabb lesz! - mondta Urd, miközben egy pillanatra sem lazított. Igaza is volt, a következő alkalommal Keiichi úgy érezte, mintha egy hidraulikus emelőkart kellene visszatartania, nem pedig egy törékenynek látszó lány kezét. Peorth hasa felemelkedett, annak ellenére, hogy Urd erősen fogta. A szemei felpattantak, és görcsösen levegő után kapkodott. Skuld felsikoltott, de gyorsan el is hallgatott. Belldandy a szabad kezével Peorth homlokát tartotta. Félig már elkészült a krém felvitelével. Ezen a területen az Istennő ajkai halvány lilás fényben izzottak.

- Még egy kicsit tartsatok ki! - kérte őket, miközben szakszerű mozdulatokkal dolgozott. Keiichi úgy érezte, hogy kiszakadnak a vállai. Képtelen volt egyenletesen tartani az Istennő jobb oldalát, de ez a többiekre is igaz volt a saját részükkel. Még Urd sem boldogult teljesen, pedig neki tényleg hatalmas ereje volt. Szerencsére ahhoz épp eléggé megtartották, hogy Bell el tudja végezni a feladatát. Peorth hangtalanul felsikoltott, amitől mindenkinek összeszorult a szíve a szobában. Hatalmas fájdalom gyötörte a testét és a lelkét egyaránt.

- Keiichi, engedd el a vállát, és segíts nekem itt egy kicsit! - mondta Urd. A fiú nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet, de engedelmeskedett. Amint elengedte Peorth vállát, az felemelkedett, és majdnem kibillentette az egyensúlyából. Valahogy sikerült stabilizálnia a helyzetét, majd Urd kezére tette a sajátját. - Most! - kiáltotta az ezüstfehér hajú Istennő, mire közös erővel nagy nehezen visszanyomták a matracra Peorth majdnem hídban meghajlott testét. A fiú rossz érzéssel gondolt arra, hogy ezek után szegény lány biztos tele lesz kék és zöld foltokkal. De még mindig sokkal jobban járt így, mint az Urd-ék által lefestett változatban.

- Még egy kicsit… - kérte őket Belldandy. - Rendben, kész vagyok! - Azonban Peorth fájdalmas rángatózása még mindig nem akart abbamaradni. Bell átvette a Keiichi által korábban elengedett vállát, a másik kezével pedig továbbra is a fejét tartotta. K1-nek ekkor eszébe jutott valami fontos, de egyelőre lehetősége sem volt megkérdezni. Egyre hevesebb reakciókat lehetett tapasztalni az ájult lánytól az ellenszere. Aztán egy ponton hirtelen minden abbamaradt. Peorth összes izma elernyedt, a szeme pedig lecsukódott. K1 bizonytalanul várta, hogy esetleg ez csak egy minden eddiginél hevesebb roham előtti csend. Aztán Belldandy bólintott, hogy már elengedheti, mert vége van. Így is tette, kissé bizonytalanul hátrahúzódott. Urd kisimította a csapzott hajtincseit a szeméből.

- Ez aztán kemény volt. - Jegyezte meg kimerülten. Skuld azonnal elterült a tatamin, és hangosan pihegett. Keiichi követte a példáját. Érezte, hogy ömlik róla az izzadtság. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy vajon csak ő érzi így, vagy tényleg sokkal melegebb lett a szobában. Lustán a karórájára nézett, és egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy elromlott. A kronométer szerint ugyanis több mint nyolc percig tartott Peorth kezelése. Pedig ő legfeljebb kettőre saccolta. Ez aztán már végképp nem értette, de ki akarta fújni magát, mielőtt kérdezősködni kezdene. Hallotta, ahogy Urd meghúzza párszor a szakés üveget, Skuld pedig halkan pityeregve kérdezgeti Belldandy-t, hogy Peorth vajon meggyógyul-e. Bell megnyugtatta a húgát, hogy most egy ideig biztos rendben lesz.

Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta Keiichi-t is, de messze nem teljesen. Legalább most - az esetek nagy részével ellentétben - úgy érezte, hogy ő is tett valamit, nem csak az Istennők. Ha pedig Urd-nak igaza volt, akkor még sokkal komolyabb feladatok várnak rá, ezzel együtt rengeteg felelősség. Ilyesmire nem érezte magát felkészülve, de ennek ellenére nem akart meghátrálni. Teljes szívével azt remélte, hogy Peorth hamarosan meggyógyul.

* * *

Fél órával később már a teázóban ültek, és Belldandy második teáját fogyasztották. A résnyire nyitott ajtón folyamatosan figyelték az alvó Peorth-t. Az Istennőnek meglepő sebességgel ment le a láza, már a borogatásra sem volt szükség. Egy vékony takarót, és egy extra párnát is kapott. Urd a kiürült szakés üvegével babrált, mintha így elő tudna csalogatni belőle még néhány kortyot. Ez persze teljességgel lehetetlen volt, az Istennő is tudta. Skuld túl volt egy dupla adag fagyin, és meglepően hasonlóan cselekedett, mint a testvére: a kiskanállal a kiürült kelyhet kapargatta, hátha sikerül összeszedni egy falatnyit.

- Azon gondolkodtam… - kezdte K1 bizonytalanul, majd amikor a három Istennő várakozva nézett rá folytatta. - …hogy miért nem használtatok valamilyen varázslatot, hogy lefogjátok Peorth-t. Tudom, hogy ilyeneket is ismertek… De azt hiszem más sejtem miért.

- Igen, miért nem? - kérdezte Skuld is, majd tudatosult benne, hogy mit mondott utoljára a fiú. Dühösen ránézett - He? Hogy érted azt, hogy már sejted? Nem sejtheted... még én sem értem!

- Maradj már… - morogta Urd a kishúgára. - Ne csodálkozz… van olyan, aki használja az eszét. Mond csak Keiichi, mire jutottál?

- Azt hiszem azért, amit a mágikus energiákról mondtatok… - kezdte a fiú, majd kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. - Nem igazán tudom magam szakszerűen kifejezni, de... ha varázserőt használtatok volna, csak rontott volna Peorth állapotán.

- Talált, süllyed. - mondta Urd. - A dolog ennél persze jóval bonyolultabb, de remekül összefoglaltad a lényeget. Innentől kezdve vigyáznunk kell. Ha lehet kerülnünk kell az összes direkt ható varázslatot Peorth-ra. A többi rendben van, de ezeket mellőzni kell. Minden esetre így sokkal nehezebb lesz, annyi szent. Ha jól számolom, most egy-két napig teljesen rendben lesz, de utána szüksége lesz újabb kezelésre. Hacsak addig meg nem szüntetjük teljesen a problémáját. Ez pedig nem lesz könnyű… Te mit gondolsz, Belldandy? - Az első osztályú Istennő az elmúlt néhány percben teljesen a gondolataiba merült. Valójában mióta felszolgálta a teát, egy szót sem szólt. Most egy kissé összerezzent, majd a nővérére nézett.

- Ne haragudjatok, csak elgondolkoztam… - mondta mentegetőző mosollyal. - Azon, hogy vajon mi okozhatta Peorth-nál ezt a szörnyű állapotot. Valami nagy trauma lehetett…

- Igen… A legnagyobb baj az, hogy ötletem sincs mi lehetett az, ami ennyire kiborította. - Urd csalódottan megpörgette a szakés üveget a tatamin. - Ráadásul a memóriájába sem nézhetünk bele, mert azzal rontanánk az állapotán.

- Neki kell elmondani. - bólintott Belldandy. - Ha kész lesz rá, akkor meg is fogja tenni.

- Talán csinálhatnék egy olyangépet, ami varázslat nélkül néz bele az elméjébe! - ajánlotta Skuld. - Ha jól sejtem ettől nem romlana az állapota. - K1 és Urd rosszat sejtve nézett rá. - Most mi van? Nagyon alacsony a kockázat, és legalább kipróbálhatom a… hoppá!

- Nem. - jelentette ki véglegesen Urd. - Ha meg akarunk kínozni valakit, akkor neked szólunk először. De ebből kihagyjuk borzalmas gépeid. - Skuld csak kapkodta a levegőt, olyan dühös lett. Ha Belldandy nem szól közbe, biztos csúnyán lekiabálja Urd-ot.

- Valakinek mindig mellette kell majd lenni. - mondta a középső nővér, a kishúga pedig azonnal lenyelte a dühét. - Nem hagyhatjuk egyedül, amíg vége nem lesz ennek az egésznek. Ilyenkor az a legrosszabb, ha egyedül meredsz.

- Jaj, mennyi baj van ezzel a lánnyal… - nézett mosolyogva Urd Peorth felé. - Az éjszakát valakinek mindenképp vele kell tölteni… Mit gondolsz K1?

- Mi?! - kérdezte a fiú zavartan. - Mi… Azaz… én nem! Vele... izé…

- Mielőtt jobban belezavarodnál, én nem úgy értettem. - szakította félbe Urd kedélyesen. K1 gyorsan összeszorította a száját, és haragosan meredt rá. Valóban kissé elkalandozott, de csak azért mert olyan hirtelen kérdezték. - Semmi baj, ez volt a normális reakció… Na mindegy, majd akkor én vele maradok. Mivel holnap neked és Belldandy-nak munkába kell menni, nem lenne jó, ha keveset aludnátok. Holnap pedig amíg haza nem értek, majd Skuld-chan lesz a hunyó.

- Én? - kérdezte a kis Istennő meglepetten.

- Igen, te. Csak nem ki akarod vonni magad a felelősség alól? - Urd egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy a döntés ellen nem lehet fellebbezni. Azon kevés alkalmak egyike volt ez, amikor Skuld nem próbált meg minden áron ellentmondani neki. Némán bólintva elfogadta az ultimátumot.

- Nee-san… - Bell átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megérintette Urd karját. - Te olyan sokat törődsz Peorth-szal.

- Mi? Hogy én… - Urd majdnem annyira zavarba jött, mint az előbb Keiichi. Azonban ő sokkal gyorsabban visszanyerte az önuralmát, mint a fiú. - Hát én nem nevezném „törődésnek". Csak próbálom megoldani, hogy minél kevesebb bajt okozzon. De ha te úgy gondolod, hívd nyugodtan ahogy tetszik… - Belldandy halkan felkuncogott, Keiichi pedig Skuld-dal együtt furán nézett rá. - _A fenébe, ezt nem vették be! - _fortyogott magában, aztán megvillant a tekintete. - Morisato Keiichi! Ne merészelj így rám nézni! - K1 mentegetőzve felemelte a kezét.

- Nyugalom, Urd! Nincs abban semmi rossz, hogy aggódsz a barátodért. Úgy érte… Oké, oké! Befogtam. - Gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, és a teáscsészét kezdte el behatóan tanulmányozni. A legidősebb nővér dühösen fújt egyet, majd elfordította a fejét, és benézett a vendégszobába.

- Nee-san! Ha Peorth az éjjel felébredne, kérlek szólj nekünk. - mondta Belldandy. - Tudom, hogy a gyógyszer miatt most sokáig fog aludni, de ha mégis…

- Ne félj, ha Csipkerózsika kinyitja a szemeit, arról ti is tudni fogtok. - felelte Urd magabiztos mosollyal, majd nyújtózni kezdett. - Na mindegy, úgy is egész éjjel nézni akartam a TV-t. Majd nyitva hagyom az ajtót, és figyelek rá. - Dühösen konstatálta a meghatott tekinteteket. Leginkább Belldandy részéről, de még Skuld is kitett magáért. Keiichi pedig valahol közöttük helyezkedett el. - Már megint ez a nézés! Mit mondtam én nektek? Egy-kettő! Nyomás az ágyba…

- Igen… - csipogta Bell hosszan elnyújtva, ahogy csak ő tudta.

- Hű de álmos lettem hirtelen… - Skuld látványosat ásított. - Asszem' megyek lefeküdni… Jó éjt!

- Igen is, mami… - közölte vigyorogva Keiichi. Aztán gyorsan, Bell-t és Skuld-ot megelőzve elhagyta a teázót, mivel nem akarta túlfeszíteni a húrt. A két fiatalabb testvér egymásra mosolygott, majd követték. Urd fél szemmel figyelte ahogy záródik az ajtó. Mikor már csak egy keskeny rés volt, Belldandy arcát pillantotta meg. A húga szeme vidáman csillogott.

- Nee-san, mindent bele! - Mielőtt azonban Urd reagálhatott volna, becsukta az ajtót. Az Istennő megadóan sóhajtott, majd várt néhány percet. Ezután átment a vendégszobába, és gondosan eligazította Peorth-on a takarót. Úgy tűnt az első osztályú Istennő rendben lesz reggelig, és ennek nagyon örült. Visszalebegett a teázóba, majd bekapcsolta a TV-t. Csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy az egyik kedvenc sorozata, a Huligán Szerzetes épp most ért véget. A következő heti előzetest még sikerült elcsípnie. De szerencsére röviddel utána indult egy másik csatornán a Gyémántmenedék, amint szintén nagyon szeretett. A hangerőt levette a minimumra, és a TV-t úgy fordította, hogy a vendégszoba ajtajánál ülve is lássa, de a képcső villódzása ne nagyon zavarja az alvó Peorth-t. A kábelek elrendezésével kissé meggyűlt a baja, ami miatt sajnálni kezdte, hogy nem Keiichi-t fogta be erre a feladatra. Végül sikerült megelégednie az eredménnyel, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a levegőben. Egy pillantás a vendégszobába, és amikor kiderült, hogy minden rendben, nyugodtan nézhette tovább a TV-t.

Alig ért végére a jól ismert felvezető zene, amikor megadóan sóhajtott. Bár a látszat kedvéért bekapcsolva hagyta a készüléket, visszatért a vendégszobába. Letelepedett Peorth mellé és figyelni kezdte. Elég hülyén érezte magát, és tudta milyen nehéz lesz kimagyaráznia a helyzetet, ha valaki rányit.

- Tudod, eléggé megleptél minket… - szólalt meg halkan. - Kicsit rá is ijesztettél Belldandy-ra, Skuld-ra meg a kölyökre. Na igen, ők hajlamosak az érzelgősségre, te is tudod. Persze mindent el akarnak követni, hogy meggyógyulj, és ha már itt vagyok segítek nekik. Eh… elég fura érzés hozzád beszélni, miközben biztos nem is hallasz. De legalább így nem fecsegsz össze-vissza mindenféle ostobaságot… Na jó, figyelj ide, Rózsabokor! Van pár izgalmas történetem, ami biztos érdekelni fog. Ne hogy azt gondolt, hogy itt megállt az élet, miután hazamentél. Egyáltalán nem! Rögtön azután… - Urd egyre jobban belejött a mesélésbe. Bár tényleg nem tudta, hogy az első osztályú Istennő mennyi fog fel a szavaiból, vagy hogy egyáltalán elősegíti-e a gyógyulását az, hogy beszélnek hozzá. De annyi biztos volt, hogy nem ártott.

Na és persze az sem volt mellékes, hogy Peorth kivételesen nem szólt közbe, és nem is feleselt.


	2. Újra köztünk

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
Myounegai: A végzetes kívánság**

**II. Fejezet:  
****Újra köztünk… **

- …Urd? Hahó! Ébresztő, Urd! - Az Istennő hallotta a távoli, ismerős hangot, de nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Úgy vélte, hogyha elég erősen koncentrál valami másra, akkor előbb-utóbb úgyis abbahagyja. A döntése végleges volt, semmi sem tántoríthatta el tőle. - Naaa, Urd! Kelj már fel! Te lusta hétalvó!!! - Az elhatározása ellenére nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a zavaró tényezőt. Főleg hogy az folyamatos volt, és úgy tűnt nem fogja abbahagyni. Az Istennő gondolatban dühösen felmordult. Nem értette, hogy miért kell olyan hangosan lármázni. Na és persze azt sem, mit keres Skuld a szobájában. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy a kishúga csúnyán megbánja a makacsságát. - Urd! Felkelni, vagy különben kipróbálom rajtad az új víz alapú varázslatomat! Tudod, hogy nem viccelek! Nyisd ki a szemed, egy-kettő! Urd, nem viccelek… - Egyre jobban érlelődött az a csúnya helybenhagyás… Urd még egyszer utoljára megpróbált másra koncentrálni, de a testvére hangja most is kizökkentette.

- Ébredj, Urd! - ismételte Skuld kitartóan. - Közben folyamatosan bökdöste a nővérét. Kicsit még jól is esett, hogy piszkálhatja. - Máris idézem a vízbombát… Egy, két… - Ekkor Urd keze megvillant, amitől ijedten vett egy nagy levegőt, és rögtön a menekülésre gondolta. Azonban a nővére túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy meglóghasson. Megragadta a fiatal Istennő fejének a tetejét. Nem túl erősen, de Skuld hiába próbált kiszabadulni, nem tudott. Közben Urd egy hatalmasat ásított, és lustán pislogni kezdett.

- Mi a fenét kiabálsz ilyenkor, te kis átokfajzat? - kérdezte álomittas, talán mérgesnek szánt hangon. - Ugye to-o-od… - ásította hosszan. - …tudod hogy nem bocsátom meg, hogy az engedélyem nélkül beléptél ide.

- Hé, engedj már el, Urd! - kérte a kis Istennő, de természetesen nem járt eredménnyel. - Én csak felébresztettelek… Nem kellene így nekem esni! Az ott nyál…? FÚJ! Urd, ez gusztustalan…

- Ne zajongj már… Nem emlékszem, hogy ébresztést kértem volna… ez pedig egyébként sem elfogadható magyarázat arra, hogy beléptél a szobámba!

- Te meg miről beszélsz? Ez nem is a te szobád… - Skuld értetlenül meredt a hunyorogva pislogó nővérére. - Peorth-ra vigyáztál, ahogy megbeszéltük. Most én jövök… Azt ne mond, hogy egész éjjel aludtál a sok szakétól!

- Várjunk csak… - Urd szeme hirtelen felpattant, és zavarodva nézett körül. - Elaludtam? - kérdezte, pedig a válasz nyilvánvaló volt. A húga dühösen nézett rá, mire ő a kezével bólogatásra kényszerítette. - Hogy aludhattam el?

- Honnan tudhatnám?! - ripakodott rá Skuld. - Most már tényleg engedj el… - Urd egy laza mozdulattal ellökte a mérges kis Istennőt. Neki ez természetesen nem tetszett, de ezzel egyáltalán nem törődött. Körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy még mindig a vendégszobában van. Ismét rátört az ásítási kényszer, de gyorsan elfojtotta. Az első osztályú Istennő ott feküdt közvetlenül előtte. A takaróján egy hatalmas, elszíneződött folt éktelenkedett. Még mindig aludt, és Urd érezte, hogy az állapota kielégítő.

Magáról ezt már nem mondhatta el. Úgy érezte, mintha már legalább hat napja folyamatosan ébren lenne, és egész idő alatt, valami fizikailag és szellemileg egyaránt megerőltetőt csinált volna. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy egész éjjel beszélt Peorth-hoz. Közben néha a faliórára is vetett egy pillantást. - _Melyik is volt a legutolsó… - _töprengett magában. - _Négy óra tíz vagy húsz körül… De négyig biztos ébren voltam. _- Lassan megvonta a vállát. A sok történet elmesélése fárasztóbb lehetett, mint gondolta, és bizonyára elaludt közben. Valószínűleg csak egy pillanatra akarta lehunyni a szemét, és már el is aludt… ahogy az lenni szokott.

- Nem. - jelentette ki határozottan, ami igen csak meglepte a húgát, akinek az arca dühösből átment kíváncsiba. Leginkább azért, mert a testvére szokatlanul komolynak tűnt. - Nem ilyen egyszerű. Lehet, hogy… - Urd határozottan felemelte a kezét, majd a tenyerét felfelé fordítva az ajkai elé emelte. Vett egy szokatlanul mély levegőt, majd lágyan kifújta. Közben dallamos hangot hallatott. Az egész folyamat valamivel több mint egy percig tartott.

- Most mit csinálsz? - kérdezte a fiatalabb Istennő, aki számára legalább egy perccel tovább tartott a csend, mint amit a tűrőképessége megengedett.

- Csak meg akarok bizonyosodni valamiről… - mondta Urd, majd hatalmasat ásított. Közben kinyújtóztatta a tagjait. - Huh, de álmos vagyok. Szólj Belldandy-nak, hogy beszélni szeretnék vele…

- Szóljak neki? - Skuld ismét dühös lett. - Tudod te mennyi az idő?

- Miért mennyi? - Urd úgy döntött akkor sem nézi meg az órát. Majd ha Skuld akarja, elmondja neki. - Azt ne mond, hogy engem felébresztettél, de őket még hagytad aludni!

- Te javíthatatlan vagy… - a húga megadóan sóhajtott. - Mindjárt tíz óra. Onee-sama és Keiichi már elmentek dolgozni. Én már korábban fel akartalak ébreszteni…

- …de Bell leállított. - fejezte be Urd. - Jellemző. Na mindegy, majd beszélek vele ha hazajöttek. Addig is megyek, és alszom egy nagyot a szobámba.

- De hisz csak most ébredtél fel… - mondta hitetlenkedve Skuld. - Nem gondolod, hogy csinálhatnál valami hasznosat is? Tudod a lustaság egy bizonyos szinten túl már… - A testvére szemében fenyegető fény villant, mire gyorsan elhallgatott.

- Jó éjt, Skuld! - mondta Urd végül kedélyesen. - A két szemed a „virágos lányon", érted? Bármilyen változás is lesz az állapotában, azonnal szólsz nekem! De ajánlom, ne játssz a szerencséddel… Ha potyára költesz fel, nagyon megjárod. Öt óra múlva mindenképp szólj! Még ha nem történik semmi, akkor is. Na szia… - Fogta magát, és egyszerűen elcsörtetett. Skuld hitetlenkedve nézett utána.

- Hű… Most akkor mit kell tennem? - Néhány pillanatig a kapott utasításokon gondolkodott. - Hé! - csattant fel végül sértődötten. - Minek nézel te engem?! - kiáltotta fojtott hangon a nővére után. - Nem vagyok a cseléded, ezt jobb lenne, ha tudomásul vennéd… Hülye Urd!!! - Végül Peorth állapotára való tekintettel abbahagyta a halk dühöngést. Hosszasan felsóhajtott, majd megnézte magának az Istennőt. Most egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy valamilyen betegség kínozná. A kis Istennő tétován leült mellé, majdnem oda, hol korábban Urd is. Majdnem beletenyerelt a nyálfoltba. Kissé viszolyogva megigazította a takarót. - Soha nem tud maga után rendet rakni. - mondta panaszosan. Kíváncsian Peorth arcára nézett, majd némi habozás után folytatta. - Elvárja, hogy mások dolgozzanak utána. De a legrosszabb az, hogy még véletlenül sem köszönné meg. Épp ellenkezőleg… természetesnek vesz! Mintha mindenki azért létezne, hogy az ő szeszélyei szerint ugráljon. Nem is olyan rég például… - hosszan ecsetelni kezdte az egyik legutóbbi sérelmét, amit Urd-tól kellett elszenvednie. Közben kitért minden apróságra. Ilyen volt Belldandy, Keiichi és Welsper szerepepe a történtekben. Néhány helyen kissé kiszínezte a dolgokat, csakis azért, hogy jobban át beleélje magát a hallgatóság. Így lett Urd-ból folyamatosan hahotázó, vörös szemű gonosz boszorkány. Welsper-ből a álnok macska, aki mindig a sötétben járt, és valamiért soha nem lehetett látni a szemeit… és azt sem igazán tudták eldönteni, hogy kinek az oldalán áll. Ő maga képviselte a szegény ártatlan lányt, akivel a gonosz boszorkány el akart bánni, csakis azért, mert tudta, hogy szebb nála. Belldandy volt a megmentő, hófehér szárnyú angyal. Keiichi pedig az egyszerű fiú, aki túl ostoba ahhoz, hogy fontosabb szerepet kapjon. A végére sikerült kissé kifulladnia. Kissé túlságosan is beleélte magát a történetbe, aminek persze egész más volt a vége, mint a valóságnak. Skuld mégis biztos tudatában volt annak, hogy helyes volt a változtatás, ugyanis az igazán remek történetekben mindig a jók diadalmaskodtak.

- Tehát így történt… - fejezte be, miután vett néhány nagyobb levegőt. - Urd, a banya örökre elbujdosott a szobájának ködös sötétjébe. Welsper bosszúra szomjazva követte, és nem tudni vajon rá talál-e valaha. Ha igen, biztos hatalmas csata lesz a vége… A két egymásra talált nővér azóta is boldogan él, együgyű szolgájukkal, Keiichi-vel. - Hangosan felsóhajtott. - Bár csak így lenne… Izé… Talán nem most kellene ezt elmesélnem igaz? Valami megnyugtatóra lenne szükséged… - A kis istennő a gondolataiba mélyedve csavargatni kezdte az egyik fekete hajtincsét. Majd hirtelen vidáman elmosolyodott. - Megvan! - kiáltotta kissé hangosan. - Megjelent pár új kötet a Dobon-ból, mióta legutóbb itt jártál. Emlékszem, hogy az egyik kedvenced a Mahou Hanasenshi Bara-Ichigo-chan… Ami nem meglepő, igaz? De a lényeg az, hogy az utolsó néhány fejezetben nagyon sok minden történt. Ráadásul a legutolsóban egy duplafejezet volt, a sorozat jubileumának alkalmából. Szinte az egész tankubon erről szólt. Színes oldalak, poszterek miegymás… Képzeld, B.I. végre elment randizni Kazesuke-kunnal! De még most sem tudja, hogy valójában ő Valiant! Komolyan nem értem, hogy lehet ennyire vak… Persze a randi nem egészen úgy sült el, ahogy szerette volna. Ugye kitalálod? Megjelent Sakura-Kaname, és mindent tönkretett. Megmérgezte Kazesuke-kunt, aki persze immúnis volt a szerre, de úgy kellett tennie, mintha haldokolna. Az ostoba S. K. meg fel-alá rohangált, mert természetesen ő is fülig bele van zúgva Kazesuke-be… Rájöhetne már, hogy ő és B. I. egy csapatba tartoznak. - A legfiatalabb Istennő mentegetőzve elmosolyodott. - Nem volt túl érthető, amit itt elhadartam, ugye? Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem! Idehozom, és felolvasom neked… El ne menj… - Felpattant, és rohanni kezdett. Néhány lépés után visszafordult. - Bocs, ez rossz vicc volt. Kezd megfertőzni Urd személyisége. Ő találna ki valami ilyesmit… - Várt még egy kicsit, aztán elszaladt. De hamarosan visszatért, rengeteg mangával a kezében. - Uh… ezeknek aztán van súlyuk. Pedig csak papírból vannak… Már gondoltam rá, hogy csinálok egy gépet. De Urd azt mondta, hogy az annyira gyerekes lenne. Nem mintha hallgatnék rá… Na hol is kezdjük? Ha jól emlékszem ezt a fejezetet olvastad utoljára. Aha, teljesen bezsongtál, hogy mi lesz Bara-Ichigo-val. Jobb lesz, ha ezzel kezdem. Nem árt egy kis összefoglalás. - Skuld bizonytalanul megvakarta a feje búbját. - Na erre nem gondoltam. Mivel ez egy manga, a képek legalább annyira számítanak, mint a szöveg. Tehát nem lenne az igazi, ha csak azt olvasnám fel… Ezért megpróbálom részletesen leírni, mi látható az egyes paneleken. Így kicsit tovább fog tartani, de majd csak a végére érünk. - Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és hozzákezdett az első képkocka ismertetéséhez. Először kicsit döcögősen ment, hisz nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy az értelmezés mellett a saját szavaival is kifejezze mit lát a képeken. De végül belerázódott, és már sikerült viszonylag folyamatosan ábrázolni a történetet. Még így is legalább ötször olyan sokáig tartott, mintha csak olvasott volna. Közben kisebb szüneteket tartott, ami alatt alaposan végigmérte Peorth-t, nincs-e az állapotában olyan változás, ami miatt fel kellene ébresztenie Urd-ot. Mivel ilyesmi nem történt, midig folytatta tovább. Mikor a második fejezettel is végzett, egy kis időre féltre tette az olvasnivaló.

- Hé, Peorth! - kezdte halkan szipogva, majd erőt vett magán. - Gyógyulj meg gyorsan, jó? Különben hogy győzhetnénk le társasjátékban? Igyekezz, mert minél előbb ki akarlak hívni egy Jenga partira. Nem tudom hallod-e, amit mondok… Ha igen, akkor ne merészeld félreérteni. Csak gyógyulj meg, és kész! Ezt veheted utasításnak. - Az első osztályú Istennőn semmiféle reakció nem látszott, de Skuld valahogy érezte, hogy a szavai eljutottak hozzá. Vagy az is lehet, hogy csak áltatta magát… Gyorsan felkapta a harmadik kötetet, majd folytatta a történetet.

Az egyik panelen volt egy kép, aminek a jelentését elsőre nem tudta megfejteni. Csak most jött rá, hogy eddig valahányszor olvasta, elsiklott felette. Most alaposabban megnézte magának… Emiatt nem vette észre a Peorth szájának szélén megjelenő apró mosolyt. Ami rövid ideig tartott, és valószínűtlenül haloványnak tűnt. De határozottan mosoly volt.

* * *

Az utolsó tétel is bekerült a könyvelésbe, Belldandy gondos keze által. Az Istennő kifinomult, gyönyörű írása valami olyasmi volt, ami alighanem forradalmasította, és általa művészi szintre emelte az egyszerű könyvelési feladatot. Persze ha lett volna ehhez hasonló művészeti ág, és valakinek eszébe jut benevezni rá. Ezzel az erővel persze sok minden másban is indulhatott volna a lány. Az egyszerű golyóstollal leírt sorok a régi kódexmásoló szerzetesek kézírásának eleganciáját tükrözték, ugyanakkor volt bennük valami modern vidámság is. A betűk és a kanjik egyaránt csodaszépek lette. Mindezek mellett, Belldandy még egyszer sem futott ki a rendelkezésére álló rublikából, akármilyen hosszú szöveget kellett leírnia. A Whirlwind csak egy kis bolt volt, de adminisztrációs szinten így is rengetegféle űrlapot használtak. Keiichi már attól is összezavarodott volna, ha fejben kell tartania, melyik mire való. Bell pedig teljesen természetesen mozgott ebben a környezetben is. A fiú csavarkulccsal a kezében, szerelést imitálva nézte, ahogy az Istennő befejezi a feladatát. Majd a golyóstoll végét az alsó ajkához érintve figyelmesen végigolvassa az egészet, ellenőrzés céljából.

K1 kezében megállt a csavarhúzó, és egy pillanatra még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. - _Gyönyörű… - _gondolta magában. - _Annyira szép…, és aranyos…, és bájos… Bárcsak én is megérinthetném az ajkait… - _Hirtelen pislogott egyet, és sikerült visszatérnie a valóságba. - _Miket fantáziálok én össze-vissza?! - _Közben Bell lapozott egyet visszafelé, K1 pedig ismét révületbe esett.

- De akkor is aranyos… - suttogta hangosan. Az Istennő kíváncsian ránézett, mire ő teljesen elvörösödött.

- Aranyos? - kérdezte Belldandy kíváncsian. - Láttál valami aranyosat, Keiichi-san?

- Ö… e… igen. - dadogta a fiú idegesen. - _Pontosabban mondva valakit… - _tette hozzá magában. - Ez a csavarhúzó… Most vettem csak észre, hogy mennyire aranyos! - Az Istennő közelebbről is megvizsgálta a szerszámot, miközben K1 görcsösen nyelt egyet.

- Tényleg igazad van! - csapta össze a kezét vidáman Bell. - Ez egy nagyon aranyos csavarhúzó.

- Aha, az. - Keiichi megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Ugyanakkor dühös is volt magára. Talán sikerült kievickélnie a kínos szituációból, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez volt a helyes megoldás. Sokkal jobb lett volna valami olyasmi, hogy eldobja a csavarhúzót, majd feláll és odalép a lányhoz. Átkarolja a derekát, majd azt mondja neki. „Gyönyörű vagy, Belldandy. Gyönyörű, és nagyon aranyos." Aztán közelebb hajol, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolja. Persze egész más volt tudni, hogy mi a legideálisabb, és valóban megtenni. Morisato Keiichi nagyon jól tudta magáról, hogy ehhez hasonló romantikus és menő dolgot egyelőre képtelen lenne megtenni. Már attól is zavarba jött, ahogy gondolatban végigpörgette maga előtt az eseményeket. Pedig milyen jó lett volna… Az Istennő közben bezárta a füzetet, és berakta a fiókba. Chihiro-nak már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy a megfelelő helyen aláírja. A nő mindig az egekig magasztalta Belldandy gyönyörű kézírását, és rögtön a Whirlwind indulása után kijelentette, hogy egyedül ő intézheti a papírmunkát. Keiichi szerint csak azért, mert a főnökük még ehhez is lusta volt.

Ismét Belldandy-ra pillantott, és látta, hogy a lány távolba meredő tekintettel nézi a bejáratot. Az előző este történtek óta viselkedett így.

- Peorth-ra gondolsz, igaz? - kérdezte halkan.

- Igen. - Az Istennő kék szemei csillogtak a bolt mesterséges világításánál. - Nagyon aggódom érte. Tudom, hogy ő nagyon erős, de… - nem fejezte be. K1 megnyugtatóan elmosolyodott, majd előrenyúlt, és a lány kezére tette a sajátját. A mozdulat teljesen természetesre sikerült, aminek nagyon örült. Mint ahogy annak is, hogy Belldandy megszorítja.

- Aggódsz, hogy egyedül hagytuk Urd-dal és Skuld-dal… - Keiichi megértően bólintott. - Én sem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól tettük…

- Tessék? Oh, nem! Nem teljesen… - Belldandy bizonytalanul elmosolyodott. - Lehet, hogy Nee-san és Skuld néha kicsit komolytalanok, de nem ártanának Peorth-nak. Nem mutatják ki, de nagyon szeretik őt... Szinte a testvérükként. Ahogy én is. Ezért tudom, hogy a lehető legjobb kezekben van.

- Értem. - mondta bizonytalanul Keiichi. Végül is Bell szinte soha nem tévedett. De az is igaz volt, Hogy Urd és Skuld nem minden esetben akartak „ártani" amikor a legnagyobb bajt okozták. Sőt gyakran előfordult, hogy épp a túlbuzgó segítő szándékuk volt az összes galiba forrása. Ami pedig a „szinte testvérükként szeretik" dolgot illeti, elég volt csak az egymáshoz való viszonyukra gondolni.

- Ez a betegség nem szokványos. - Folytatta Belldandy komolyan, és a szorítása kissé fokozódott. K1 szinte a mennyekben érezte magát a kontaktus miatt. Ugyanakkor a hallottak eléggé le is lombozták. - Eddig csak néhány olyan esetet ismerünk, ahol spontán jelentkeztek a tünetei. Mindig valamilyen erős érzelmi trauma okozta, és a legtöbb estben csak a végső módszer vezetett eredményre.

- Ami Peorth teljes erejének örök ideig tartó elzárását jelentené… - mondta Keiichi komoran. - Ez az, amit mindenképp el kell kerülnünk. - Hirtelen feltűnt neki egy apróság, amit a lány az imént említett. - Egy pillanat… Ugye azt mondtad, hogy ez a betegség spontán nagyon ritkán jelentkezik. Ezek szerint elő lehet valahogy idézni szándékosan is… Lehet, hogy a Démonok…!

- Nem. - Belldandy határozottan megcsóválta a fejét. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők nem használnának egy ilyen fegyvert. Ráadásul ez a betegség nem úgy támad, mint egy vírus vagy egy baktérium. Mindenképp szükséges valamilyen érzelmi ingadozás hozzá. De én ismerem Peorth-t. Még ha több Démon is támadna rá, akkor sem esne ennyire kétségbe.

- Igen, ez tényleg nem vallana rá. - Értett egyet a lánnyal K1. - De… Ugye mindenképp szükséges valami érzelmi hullámvölgy a betegséghez, akár spontán alakul ki, akár szándékos fertőzéssel? - Bell bólintott. - Nos… Azt hiszem mindenki életében lehetnek ilyen mélypontok… Attól függetlenül, hogy milyen erős is általában.

- Igen, igazad van, Keiichi-san. - Belldandy hálásan elmosolyodott. - Senki sem tökéletes, éppen ezért senkinek sem lehet áttörhetetlen védőpajzsa a sorssal szemben.

- Legalábbis én így látom… - nevetett Keiichi, aki kissé zavarba jött. - De ugye nem fertőző? Mármint rátok nézve.

- Nem tudok róla, hogy ragályos lenne. Tulajdonképpen…

- Hát itt meg mi folyik? - kérdezte egy ismerős hang, félbeszakítva ezzel a beszélgetést. Keiichi gyorsan a műhelybe vezető ajtó felé nézett. Chihiro feje a félig nyitott ajtóból kandikált ki. A főnökük arcán tudálékos mosoly terült szét. - Morisato-kun… Bell-chan… Csak nem egy kis munkahelyi románc? - K1 értetlenül meredt rá, aztán rájött, hogy mire céloz. Még mindig fogták egymás kezét Belldandy-val, és ez Chihiro szemszögéből roppant félreérthető lehetett. A nő pedig nagy tehetség volt az ilyen apróságok szándékos nagydobra verésében.

- Mi nem… csak… - gyorsan elrántotta a kezét, és idegesen matatni kezdett a ruhájában. Annyira zavarban volt, hogy képtelen volt kinyitni a zsebét lezáró tépőzárat. - Mi csak beszélgettünk!

- Láttam, amit láttam! - vigyorgott a főnök rendületlenül. - De ne aggódjatok, a jó Chihiro haverotok nem áll semmi jónak az útjába. Kivéve, ha az a munka rovására megy.

- De most nincs is semmi munkánk… - akadékoskodott K1.

- Valóban. Ezért nyugodtan folytassátok ott, ahol abbahagytátok. - Vidáman bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és várakozóan nézett a két meglepett fiatalra. - Tényleg valami fertőzésről beszéltetek… Az elejét nem hallottam, de izgalmasnak hangzik. Hé, Morisato-kun! Ugye a szerelemről van szó? Mert azt tényleg egy nagyon veszélyes kór…

- Egyáltalán nem! - kiáltotta K1. Közben azért hálát adott, amiért a nő megint rossz felé tapogatózott. Ha esetleg többet hallott volna a beszélgetésből, akkor most lenne mit magyarázkodniuk. Nem mintha most könnyű helyzetben lennének. Valami olyasmit kellett kitalálnia, ami elég hihető, de nem árul el semmi lényegeset. Ráadásul ki kellett hagynia belőle Belldandy-t, aki ugyebár nem hazudhatott semmiben. - Szóval… - kezdte hangos köhécselés közepette. Úgy döntött marad a féligazságnál. - Az egyik barátunk tegnap meglátogatott minket. Szegény eléggé maga alatt van, mi pedig nagyon aggódunk érte. Azon tanakodtunk Belldandy-val, hogy vidíthatnánk fel szegényt. A fertőzés meg csak egy buta vicc volt a részemről… Arra értette, hogy ha nem vigyázunk, a végén mi is elkapjuk a búskomorságot. Mint valami betegséget.

- Értem már! - bólogatott hevesen Chihiro, K1 pedig alig hitt a fülének. Ne gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz meggyőzni a főnökét. Volt egy kis bűntudata, a hazugság miatt, de azért nem volt vészes. - Depresszió mi? - A nő hangosan felsóhajtott, majd leült az eladó pultra, közvetlenül Keiichi-ék elé. - Szerelmi bánat, igaz?

- Nem tudjuk. - válaszolta a fiú tétován. - Eddig még nem beszélt róla. Azt hiszem ti már összefutottatok… Peorth-ról van szó.

- Ah… biztos, hogy szerelmi ügy lesz… - jelentette ki határozottan Chihiro. - Elhagyta a barátja, vagy megcsalta. A férfiak már csak ilyenek! Mind egy szálig!

- De Chihiro-san…

- Nem rád értettem, Morisato-kun. Légy szíves ne vedd magadra.

- Nehéz, miközben azt mondtad „mind egy szálig"...

- Lényegtelen… - legyintett a főnöke határozottan, és közben közelebb csúszott Belldandy-hoz. - Egy lánynak manapság nagyon kell vigyázni, hogy kit választ. Vannak, akik csak trófeaként tekintenek minden egyes naiv teremtésre. Aztán ha már kiszórakozták magukat, akkor nevetve lelépnek, rá se hederítve mennyire összetörik szegénykék szívét.

- Nem is biztos, hogy „szerelmi bánatról" van szó! - vágott közbe K1, mielőtt a főnöke túlságosan elragadtatta volna magát.

- Akárhogy is, egyvalamiben igazad van, Morisato-kun. - Chihiro hirtelen nagyon komor lett. - Manapság nagyon sok szomorú ember van, és a depresszió úgy terjed, mint valami kór. Ne hagyjátok, hogy a barátotokat végképp maga alá temesse. Tegyetek meg érte mindent!

- Épp ez a szándékunk. - jelentette ki Bell határozottan. Chihiro és K1 egymásra nézett. - Köszönjük a jó tanácsot, Chihiro-san.

- Ugyan, ugyan… - A nő védekezően felemelte a kezeit. - Hisz erre ti magatok is rájöttetek, én csak elismételtem mindent… Természetes dolog, hogy törődtök a barátaitokkal. Bárki ezt tenné.

- Azért köszi a tippet. - Keiichi fesztelenül vigyorgott. A nő közben elgondolkodva megdörzsölte az állát. A fiú ebből már sejtette, hogy valamit forgat a fejében, és jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan valami másra tereli a szót. - Figyelj…

- Megvan! - kiáltott Chihiro, és közben leugrott az asztalról. Kihúzta magát, és teljes magasságában ott tornyosult az aggódó k1 és a kíváncsi Bell felett. - Kitaláltam valami. Holnap hozzátok őt is magatokkal… Biztos nem látott még ehhez hasonló boltot a dolgozók szemszögéből.

- Micsoda?! - Keiichi idegesen felpattant, és farkasszemet nézett a főnökével. - Úgy érted hozzuk ide Peorth-t munkaidőben? Mi van a „nem cibáljuk ide a testvéreket, távoli rokonokat, bizarr hozzátartozókat stb." szabályoddal?! Azt hittem ez a dolgozók által betartandó tizenakárhány legfontosabb szabály egyike! Na és azzal, hogy a bolt nem kiállítás, ahová az ismerősöket cipeljük, akik úgy is csak a munkát akadályozzák?

- Az én boltomban jogom van akkor módosítani a szabályt, amikor csak akarom. - érkezett a jeges riposzt. Keiichi összeszorított állkapoccsal tűrte a fenyegető pillantását. - A szabályokról jut eszembe. Azt mondtad „tizenakárhány"? Morisato! Lehet, hogy még azt sem tudod mennyi szabály van? Most eltekintek attól, hogy kikérdezzelek… De többet meg ne haljak ilyet. - Néhány idegtépően hosszú pillanatig egymás szemébe néztek. K1 csak nagyon nehezen tudta leplezni mennyire megrémült. Aztán a nő ártatlanul elmosolyodott. Ettől aztán még sokkalta rémisztőbb lett. - Egyébként, meg ki mondta hogy bármiben is akadályozna? Hasznát vennénk még két kéznek… Mostanában jól jönne egy kis adminisztratív segítség. Sokat levenne Bell-chan válláról… Nem igaz?

- Te… te… te… - dadogta K1 és vádlóan Chihiro-ra mutatott. - Te dolgoztatni akarod?! Épp most mondtuk mennyire maga alatt van szegény…

- Egy kis munka csak jót tesz neki. - jelentette ki határozottan Chihiro.

- De…

- Azt hiszem, igazad van. - mondta váratlanul Bell. - Erre még egyáltalán nem is gondoltam.

- Hát ha te is így gondolod Bell… - K1 értetlenül pislogott a két lányra, akik között láthatóan olyan információcsere zajlott, amit halandó - vagy akár halhatatlan - férfi nem érthetett.

- Nem úgy gondoltam, hogy halálra dolgoztatjuk, csakhogy elfelejtse a bánatát. - magyarázta végül a főnök kissé türelmetlenül. - De mindenképp jót fog tenni neki egy kis változatosság. Ha hagyjátok otthon ülni, és mindenki csak vele törődik, akkor csak rosszabb lesz az állapota. De, ha ő is foglalkozik egy kicsit másokkal, miközben sok-sok törődést kap a barátaitól, látni fogja, milyen nagyszerű ez a körfogás. Ez pedig visszaadhatja az életkedvét… Legalábbis szerintem

- Csodálatos… - suttogta Belldandy. - Egyszerűen csodálatos ez a megközelítés. Chihiro-san, a bölcsességed felbecsülhetetlen értékű. Képes vagy olyan nézőpontból látni a dolgokat, ami csak keveseknek adatott meg. - Chihiro értetlenül mosolygott.

- Komolyan gondolod? - kérdezte vontatottan. - _Ez a lány már megint fura dolgokról beszél. Egy szavát sem értem… - _Gondolta magában. - Tehát akkor elhozzátok?

- Ez leginkább Peorth-tól függ. - válaszolta Keiichi. - Ha beleegyezik, talán teszünk egy próbát a módszereddel.

- Helyes! Na végre, hogy te is egyetértesz, Morisato-kun. - A nő elragadtatottan vigyorgott. - A lényeg az, hogy felejtsd el a motorodat. Gyertek vonattal… Az sem baj, ha egy állomással előbb száltok le. A testmozgás is nagyon jót tesz ebben az esetben. Közben sétáljatok el a park felé, nézzetek kirakatokat meg ehhez hasonlók… Talán Peorth közben kedvet kap valamihez, és ez már hatalmas haladás. Hé, Morisato-kun, figyelsz te rám?

- Persze… hát persze, hogy figyelek.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik! Ugye nem felejtetted el? Még tartozol nekem némi magyarázattal Takehiro-kunról is. Egyszer csak beállítottál vele, aztán két nap múlva el is tűnt.

- Mondtam már, hogy nagyon messziről jött látogatóba, és csak egy rövid ideig maradt! - sziszegte Keiichi. - Miért kell neked folyton visszatérni erre a témára?! - Megint közelkerültek ahhoz, hogy komoly vita robbanjon ki közöttük. Pedig Keiichi-nek semmi kedve nem volt végighallgatni a régi nótát. Most szívesen megnézte volna, milyen képet vág a főnöke, ha egyszer elhozza hozzá „Takehiro-t". Legalábbis jelenlegi formájában. Az volt a legijesztőbb, hogy talán még tetszene is neki… végül is az állatok és a kiskölykök voltak a gyengéi. Ebben az esetben K1 tartózkodott az „aranyos" jelző használatától.

Az egyre jobban elharapódzó vitát a Whirlwind aznapi első vendége szakította félbe. Chihiro és K1, de leginkább az utóbbi szerencséjére.

* * *

- Hm… Nekem nem úgy tűnik, mintha ébren lenne. - állapította meg Urd, miután néhány percig alaposan megfigyelte a fekvő lány arcát. Peorth nyugodtan lélegzett, és közben egy arcizma sem rándult. - Érdekes… - Kezdte a másod osztályú Istennő gyanakodva. - Skuld! Mond csak, ugye nem pusztán szórakozásból ráztál fel a legszebb álmomból?

- Hogy mi? Egyáltalán nem! - A fiatalabb Istennő sértődött arcot vágott, amiért a nővére nem akart hinni neki. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az előbb ébredezni kezdett. Miért akarnálak csak „szórakozásból" felébreszteni?

- Nem is tudom… - vetette oda Urd foghegyről.

- Hah! Nem érdekel, hogy hiszel nekem, vagy sem! Egyébként is már három órát aludtál. - Zavartan Peorth-ra nézett. - Te pedig ne tegyél már úgy, mintha fel akarnál kelni, hogy utána tovább aludj. - morogta panaszosan.

- Remélem nem hallja, amit mondasz… - morogta Urd alig hallhatóan. - Inkább arról beszélj, hogy pontosan mit is csinált, amiből levontad azt a téves következtetést, hogy fel fog ébredni.

- Hát szóval… - kezdte Skuld bizonytalanul, aztán köhintett egyet. - Épp a kedvenc mangájából olvastam neki. Egy nagyon izgalmas résznél jártam… - Urd türelmetlenül intett, hogy hagyja ki a lényegtelen részeket. - Jól van, na… Egyszer csak elkezdett hümmögni!

- Hümmögni?

- Igen, hümmögni! Tudod hogy értem… Mint amikor valaki éppen ébredezik, és olyan álmosan hümmög. Valahogy így… - Elkezdte utánozni a hangot, amit szerinte Peorth kiadott. Urd úgy nézett rá, mintha valami nagyon bizarr dolgot művelne. - Most mivan? Tényleg ilyen volt! Ráadásul még mozgott is. Esküszöm!

- Hát, akárhogy is volt, már visszaaludt. - Az idősebb testvér lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Bárcsak nekem is sikerülne… Akkor folytathatnám azt a jó kis álmocskát. - Skuld érdeklődve nézett rá.

- Most már igazán elárulhatnád, hogy mit álmodtál. - mondta néhány pillanat múlva, mivel a testvére nem volt hajlandó bővebben kifejteni.

- Elmondanám… - kezdte Urd, majd sajnálkozva széttárta a karját. - De gyereknek sajnos nem való.

- Gyerek?! Gye… Gye… - Skuld levegő után kapkodott dühében. A hangja többször is elcsuklott, és mire ismét megtalálta, még mindig remegett az idegességtől. - Gyereknek mertél nevezni? - A testvére még tovább feszítette a húrt, amikor csitítóan az ajkai elé emelte a mutatóujját. - Már rengetegszer megkértelek, hogy ne nevezz gyereknek… - sziszegte a kis Istennő. Egymásra meredtek, és a levegő hirtelen megtelt feszültséggel az egész vendégszobában.

- Na jó, ha ennyire szeretnéd talán mégis elmondom az álmom… - ajánlta fel Urd titokzatos mosollyal. - De előre figyelmeztetlek, erősen korhatáros részek is vannak benne. Tehát úgy kezdődött…

- Nem érdekel! - vágott közbe Skuld gyorsan. A dühe gyorsan átcsapott zavarba. - Engem egyáltalán nem érdekel…

- Pedig nagyon izgalmas részek vannak benne. Olyan kár hogy véget vetettél neki… - Az idősebb Istennő nem akart elvesztegetni egy ilyen kínálkozó alkalmat. Skuld a füleire szorította a kezét, de ő csak mosolygott. Ha nagyon akarta, így is el tudta volna érni, hogy a húga végighallgassa. De ekkor valami egészen váratlan dolog történt.

- Jó reggelt… - hallatszott egy álomittas hang. Mindkét testvér megdermedt egy pillanatra, majd lassan Peorth felé fordultak.

- Na ugye megmondtam… - suttogta Skuld.

- Maradj már… - szólt rá szórós tekintet kíséretében a nővére.

- Már megint veszekedtek? - kérdezte halkan Peorth, aki hunyorogva nézett rájuk. - Úgy látom itt semmi sem változott. - Lassan felült a matracon.

- Csak óvatosan… - mondta Urd árnyalatnyi aggodalommal a hangjában. - Ne erőltesd meg magad túlságosan. - Peorth halványan elmosolyodott.

- Jobban érzed magad? - kérdezte feszülten Skuld.

- Igen. Már sokkal jobban vagyok. Hála nektek…

- Nos, mi próbáltunk mindent megtenni… - hadarta a kis Istennő idegesen. - Tudod eléggé ránk ijesztettél a tegnap. Már azt hittük, hogy... AÚ!!! - Sziszegve dörzsölgetni kezdte a karját, ahol Urd megcsípte.

- Ugyan, ne is figyelj a gyerekre! - mondta az idősebb testvér mentegetőző mosollyal. - Folyton össze-vissza beszél… Méghogy aggódtunk érted! Ez egyáltalán nem igaz… Legalábbis részemről nem.

- Hálás vagyok, amiért megpróbálod szépíteni a tényeket, Urd. - Peorth ajkain olyan szomorú mosoly látszott, aminek nem lehetett ellentmondani. - Tudom, hogy mi történik velem. A tünetek egyértelműek… Bár nem sokra emlékszek a tegnap este történtekből, abban biztos vagyok, segítettetek rajtam. Köszönöm.

- Hát igen. - Urd beletörődően sóhajtott. Már tudta, hogy teljesen értelmetlen füllenteni a lánynak. - Gondoltam, hogy előled nem lesz könnyű eltitkolni. Muszáj volt bevetnünk némi varázsszert is.

- Értem már, miért érzem ezt a keserű ízt az ajkaimon. - Kissé elfintorodott, majd gyorsan visszatért a mosolya. - Igazán kitalálhattak volna valami olyan adalékot, amitől egy kicsit jobb lesz az íze.

- Nekem mondod? - kérdezte Urd, és kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy ilyen fesztelenül tud az Istennővel a betegségéről beszélgetni. - A leveleket összerágni sem volt túlságosan kellemes. Bleah…

- Ezek szerint te rágtad össze őket? - Peorth szemében vidám fény csillant. - Ez az egyik legrosszabb rész… Soha nem szerettem csinálni, mikor a szer elkészítését tanultuk.

- Belldandy pedig szépen felkenegette az ajkaidra. - kacsintott Urd. - Azt kell mondjam igazán el voltál kényeztetve… Ja igen. Skuld és Keiichi is nagyon igyekeztek…

- Igen, még szakét is hoztam Urd-nak, csak aztán kiderült, hogy nincs is szükség rá a varázsszerhez! - magyarázta lelkesen a kis Istennő, majd bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét. - De ez most annyira nem is fontos… - Peorth minden addiginál vidámabban mosolygott, majd a tekintete a faliórára tévedt.

- Oh… Hiszen már nem is reggel van. - állapította meg csodálkozva. - Pardon, a helytelen köszönésért.

- Ezen ne akadj fel… - legyintett Urd hanyagul. - Amikor valaki felébred, neki akkor van reggel. Tehát joga van „jó reggelt" köszönni. Izé… ez egy földi szabály.

- Még soha nem hallottam. - Az első osztályú Istennő eltűnődött a hallottakon. - De az is lehet, hogy ezt is csak úgy kitaláltad…

- Hopp, már megint lebuktam.

- Nem kérsz esetleg valamit? - kérdezte lelkesen Skuld.

- Egy pohár víz nagyon jól esne, köszönöm.

- Máris hozom! - A fekete hajú lány felpattant, és átviharzott a konyhába.

- Azért ne törd össze magad… - nézett utána Urd, majd visszafordult Peorth-hoz. - Belldandy és K1 most épp dolgoznak, és még egy jó ideig nem érnek haza. Szerintem nagyon fognak örülni, hogy felébredtél. Valójában arra számítottam, hogy sokkal tovább fogsz aludni. Piszkosul erős az a szer.

- Urd… Ugye nagyon nagy a baj? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő. Nem volt kétségbeesett, inkább beletörődő. - Habár ez egy buta kérdés, hiszen tudom milyen betegségről van szó…

- Elég komoly. - mondta a fehér hajú Istennő. - Valószínűleg szükség lesz még néhány kezelésre. De közben valami hatékonyabb megoldás után kell nézni.

- Igen tudom. Van valami különleges mellékhatás, amit… - Ekkor rontott be Skuld egy hatalmas pohár vízzel.

- Tessék! Több mint négy deciliter H2O! - kiáltotta diadalittasan. - A csapból pumpálva, még extrafriss. Ettől biztosan sokkal üdébb leszel!

- Skuld… - morogta Urd halkan. - Peorth egy pohár vizet kért. Na menj szépen, és cseréld ki a H2O-dat.

- Nagyon nem vicces! - vágott vissza a kis Istennő, majd átnyújtotta a poharat. Peorth lassan kortyolt belőle néhányat, majd letette maga mellé. - Ugye milyen finom?

- Nagyon jól esett… - ismerte el Peorth. - Urd, ugye azt mondtad, hogy valami hatékonyabb gyógymódot kell keresnünk. Kezdjük el máris! Nem akarok túl sokáig a terhetekre lenni.

- Várj csak, ne olyan hevesen. - A legidősebb nővér ásított egy hatalmasat. - Először is, senki nem mondta, hogy a terhünkre vagy. Skuld… ugye senki nem mondta?

- Miért nézel így rám? Én nem! Becsszóra!

- Tehát akkor senki, és még csak nem is gondoljuk így. - Urd gyorsan elhallgattatta a kishúgát. - Addig maradsz, ameddig csak akarsz, mint legutóbb. Talán ide is költözhetnél, egy Istennővel több vagy kevesebb, már úgy sem számít. K1 biztos örülni fog neki... Mindegy, gondolkozz rajta. Akkor lássuk a leglényegesebb dolgokat. Az első… - felemelte a hüvelykujját. - Ne vedd fel a telefont! Semmi esetre sem. Ha odafent megszimatolják, hogy mi történt, biztos minket fognak hívni először, tudunk-e valamit. Majd én beszélek velük, és tagadok mindent…

- De Urd! Mi lesz ha a Mindenható hív? - kérdezte Skuld. - Neki nem hazudhatsz! Miért kell egyáltalán titkolózni?

- Azért mert arrafelé hajlamosak hibás következtetéseket levonni. - közölte a nővére nemtörődöm hangon. - Most ne menjünk bele a magasabb réteg szűklátókörűségébe. Legyen annyi elég, hogy jobb ha semmiről sem tudnak. Ugyan ez vonatkozik a telefonnal kapcsolatban Bell-re is, majd szólok neki. Sajnos ti első osztályúak nem hazudhattok. A második legfontosabb… Peorth, a saját érdekedben, egy ideig kerülnöd kell a varázslást. - Az első osztályú Istennő nyugodtan bólintott.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, Urd. - mondta szomorú meggyőződéssel. - Mindegy mi történik... Attól függetlenül, hogy meggyógyulok vagy sem… Én soha többé nem fogok varázsolni. - Amint ez elmondta, egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Megpróbált erős maradni, de érezte, hogy kudarcot fog vallani, mint ahogy előző este is.

- Á… á… á! Alj csak meg egy percre! - Urd aggódva odahajolt, és egy papír zsebkendővel letörölte a kitörni készülő sírás első jeleit. - Épp most szeged meg a harmadik szabályt! - Peorth értetlenül nézett rá. Egy pillanatig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a másod osztályú Istennő vajon csak viccel, vagy tényleg ez a harmadik szabály. Urd ravasz mosolya azonban mindent elárult. - Ne itasd az egereket, ha nem muszáj. - mondta végül sokkal lágyabban. - Jól van, hagyjuk ezeket a dolgokat későbbre. Bell és K-boy megsértődik, ha kihagyjuk őket. Viszont valahogy el kellene ütni az időt, amíg haza nem érnek.

- Mi lenne, ha hangosan felolvasnánk a mangákból? - kérdezte Skuld.

- Hát, ez nem hangzik valami szórakoztatóan. - csóválta meg a fejét a nővére. - Nekem van egy sokkal jobb ötletem! Ugye ha Belldandy hazaér, rögtön nekilát vacsit készíteni Keiichi-nek. Arra gondoltam, hogy mivel mi hárman együtt még úgysem főztünk, mi lenne, ha összeütnénk egy ötszemélyes vacsorát?

- Ko… komolyan mondod? - kérdezte Peorth hatalmasakat pislogva. Valamiért egyáltalán nem jutott eszébe, hogy főzéssel fogja elütni az idejét. - Én nem is tudom…

- De te még soha nem főztél! - nézett Skuld a nővérére. - Legalábbis ételt azt biztos, hogy nem. Ugyan ez a helyzet velem is… Peorth, te már főztél hagyományos konyhában? - Határozott fejcsóválás érkezett válaszul. - Ez így nem valami ígéretes.

- Kis naiv! - Urd hangosan felnevetett. - Mi Istennők vagyunk! A képességeinknek köszönhetően ma este fejedelmi lakoma lesz a Morisato rezidencián! Haladéktalanul hozzá is kezdünk. Skuld, te leszel a segédünk.

- Én?

- Igen! A segéd feladata az egyik legfontosabb! - Magyarázta Urd. - Peorth és én leszünk a két konyhatündér. Gyerünk, ne lazsáljunk, a pekingi kacsa nem készíti el magát!

- Kami-sama, ments meg minket! - rebegte Skuld a konyhába berontó testvére után nézve. - Urd végképp bekattant… Na mindegy, ha nem sikerül úgyis Keiichi eszi meg az egészet. - Felállt, és elkezdte összerámolni a szétdobált mangaköteteket.

Peorth azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyog. Egy perce még nem sejtette, hogy pekingi kacsát fog készíteni, de most már semmiképp nem akart kimaradni belőle.

* * *

Keiichi kitolta a BMW-jét a Whirlwind melletti füves részről az útra. A munkaidő lejárt, és már alig várta hogy úton lehessen hazafelé. Néhány pillanat múlva Belldandy is megérkezett.

- Ne haragudj, Keiichi-san. - mondta mentegetőzve, majd bemászott az oldalkocsiba.

- Nincs semmi baj. - mosolygott K1, majd gyorsan feltette a sisakját, hogy eltakarja vele az arcát. - _Ugyan ki tudna rá haragudni? - _tette fel magában a költői kérdést. Felült a motorra, majd vetett egy pillantást a főnökére. Chihiro még mindig az új riasztórendszerrel babrált. Mostanában sok panasz érkezett a környékbeliektől, hogy éjszakánként gyakran beindul a túlérzékenyre kalibrált szerkezet. Chihiro egy darabig nem volt hajlandó nagyobb jelentőséget tulajdonítani nekik, de aztán néhány napja „tesztelte" a rendszert azzal, hogy odabent aludt. Eleinte még izgatott is volt, hogy az egész olyan lesz, mint egy táborozás. Aztán másnap karikás szemekkel bejelentette, hogy a riasztó tényleg túl érzékeny. Azóta is minden egyes záráskor elvacakolt a beállításokkal.

K1 felsóhajtott, majd intett a főnökének, aki persze észre sem vette. Tehetetlenül vállat vont, majd el akarta indítani a motort. De hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, amit már rég óta meg akart kérdezni.

- Tényleg, Belldandy… - Az Istennő kíváncsian ránézett. - Mi a neve Peorth betegségnek?

- Crepusculum. - Válaszolta a lány szomorúan.

- Uh… - nyögte K1 elfintorodva. - Eléggé hátborzongatóan hangzik.

- Igen, szerintem is.

- Siessünk haza. - Keiichi a saját tanácsát megfogadva beindította a BMW-t, és elrobogtak a hazafelé vezető úton. Maguk mögött hagyták a dühöngő Chihiro-t, aki ebben a pillanatban nagyon közel egy hatalmas érzelmi kitöréshez. Igaz teljesen másképp, mint Peorth…

* * *

Urd szemeiből patakokban folytak a kövér könnycseppek. Az Istennő próbálta letörölni őket, de sehogy sem járt sikerrel. Mintha ettől csak még jobban eleredtek volna. Mindezek mellé erősen szipogott, és levendulaszínű szemei alatt vörös foltok éktelenkedtek a folyamatos dörzsöléstől.

Skuld szintén ugyan ezzel a problémával küszködött. Ahogy a testvére, ő is próbálta leplezni, hogy éppen sír, de neki sem ment túl fényesen. Közben egymást bökdösték, hogy a másik hagyja már abba végre a zokogást.

Peorth ott ült szorosan mellettük, és egy ideig az arcát a tenyerébe temette. De amikor felnézett, látni lehetett, hogy hozzájuk hasonlóan ő sem képes megküzdeni a könnyeivel. Igyekezett sűrű pislogással leplezni, de csak annyit ért vele, hogy jó alaposan összeragadtak a szempillái.

Keiichi kővé váltan nézte őket a teázó ajtajából. Az arcára rémület, döbbenet és aggodalom keveréke ült ki, pillanatról-pillanatra változó arányban keveredve. Mellette, és kissé mögötte Belldandy állt, aki aggódva az ajkára szorította a kezét. Teljes csend volt, már majdnem egy fél perce, mióta a fiú kinyitotta a teázó ajtaját. A keze még mindig a fusuma szélét szorongatta. Egész hazafelé vezető úton olyasmi miatt aggódott, ami most a szemei elé tárult. Belldandy-val még út közben gyorsan megbeszélték, hogy ha esetleg Peorth-t ébren van, akkor nem szabad látnia mennyire aggódnak érte. Éppen ezért vidáman csevegve közelítették meg a teázót. Nem állt szándékukban úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna, csak szerették volna egy kicsit feldobni a hangulatot. K1 azért lelkiekben néhány utcával a hazaérkezés előtt felkészült arra, hogy romokban fogja találni a házat. Volt már erre is példa… De ezúttal semmi ilyen nem történt, még az ajtót kinyitva sem pillantott meg csatateret. Ekkor azt feltételezte, hogy kár volt aggódni, hisz minden rendben van… Most pedig úgy tűnt, ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna. Mikor sikerült valamelyest összeszednie magát, odafordult Bell-hez.

- Ugye nem?! - kérdezte rémülten, majd kissé lehalkította őket. - Ugye nem lehet, hogy ők is elkapták? Azt mondtad, hogy ez a valami nem ragályos…

- Eddig én is így tudtam… - felelte az első osztályú Istennő tétovázva. Keiichi-nek közben feltűnt valami, és hosszasan a levegőbe szimatolt.

- Mi… mi ez? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. - Egészen olyan, mint a… Ez hagyma? - A kérdést egy pillanattal később felkiáltás követte. - Ez hagyma!

- Franc… - szipogta Urd, és látni lehetett, hogy nem örül a fiú gyors helyzetfelismerésének. - Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb észreveszed…

- Én… én mondtam, hogy meneküljünk! - panaszolta Skuld furcsa hangon. - Nem hihetted azt, hogy majd beveszik!

- Jaj, hallgass már! - morogta Urd türelmetlenül a húgára, majd előkapta a háta mögé rejtett dobozos papír zsebkendőt. Mindhárom Istennő kapott az alkalmon, és leszakított egy darabot. Ezek után sűrű orrfújás, és könnytörölgetés következett. K1 úgy érezte, hamarosan az ő könnyei is elerednek a konyha felől áradó elképesztően tömény hagymaillattól.

- Na jó, mi folyik itt? - kérdezte tettetett vidámsággal, miközben befogta az orrát. Peorth, akinek elsőre sikerült felitatnia a könnyeit a puha zsebkendővel, megköszörülte a torkát, majd felállt.

- Ne haragudjatok, olyan sok kellemetlenséget okoztam, és még nem is köszöntem nektek. - Kissé bizonytalanul előrelépett, majd meghajolt Belldandy, aztán Keiichi felé. - Szervusztok, hálás vagyok amiért újra itt lehetek veletek. Belldandy… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd valamivel lágyabb hangon folytatta. - Keiichi-san.

- Ugyan… dehogy… - mentegetőzött K1 esetlenül hadonászva. Borzasztóan zavarba jött attól, hogy az Istennő meghajolt előtte. - Miféle kellemetlenségről beszélsz? É… én semmiről sem tudok. Izé… valaki esetleg kellemetlenséget említett? - Szúrós szemmel Urd-ra és Skuld-ra pillantott, akik a teázó egy távoli pontjára meredtek. Közben a karjaikat maguk előtt keresztezve jelezték, hogy ők ilyesmit soha nem tennének.

- Peorth… - Belldandy előrelépett, majd óvatosan a tenyerébe zárta a másik Istennő kezeit. - Annyira örülök, hogy már jobban vagy! - Néhány pillanatig nyílt őszinteséggel néztek egymás szemébe, aztán Bell megölelte Peorth-t, aki először meglepődött, majd némi tétovázás után viszonozta a gesztust.

- Sajnálom, hogy aggódnotok kellett… - suttogta erőtlen hangon.

- Jelenleg sokkal jobban aggódom emiatt a borzalmas szag miatt… - jegyezte meg Keiichi vidáman. De szinte rögtön meg is bánta, mert hirtelen azt vette csak észre, hogy Urd fenyegető alakja tornyosul fölé.

- Hogy merészeled? - kérdezte a másod osztályú Istennő dühtől remegő hangon. - Hálátlan kölyök! Így köszönöd meg, hogy vacsorát készítünk neked, mire hazaérsz?! Upsz…

- Tudtam… - jegyezte meg a fiú, rosszalló pillantással kísérve. - Tehát ezúttal vacsorát akartatok készíteni… Aha, ez új. Miért érzem úgy, hogy nem jártatok túlzott sikerrel…

- Nem…! - kezdte Urd hatalmas lendülettel, és azzal a nyilvánvaló szándékkal, hogy jó alaposan leteremti a szarkasztikus megjegyzései miatt a pimasz halandót. De aztán a lendület gyorsan elfogyott... - …nem erről van szó. - Fejezte be végül, és kissé összezavarodva beletúrt a hajába. - Azaz mondhatjuk azt, hogy egy kicsit nagy fába vártuk a fejszénket. De az a fontos, hogy nem adtuk fel, és bár nehéz áldozatok árán, de sikerrel jártunk. A vacsora ott rotyog a tűzhelyen, már csak pillanatok kérdése, és elkészül. Ezután is emelt fővel járhatunk.

- Jaj nekem… - K1 rettegve nézett a konyha felé, és azzal sem törődött, hogy ezzel a kijelentésével a pattanásig feszítette a húrt a veszélyes Istennőnél. - Mielőtt asztalhoz ülünk, összedobom a végrendeletem.

- Lehet, hogy szükséged is lesz rá… - fenyegetőzött Urd, majd maga mellé húzta a meglepett Peorth-t és Skuld-ot. - Mi hárman a lelkünket is kitettük azért, hogy meleg étel kerüljön az asztalunkra! - mondta elszántan felszegett állal. - Ezek után az a minimum, hogy mindannyian leülünk az asztalhoz, és jóízűen elfogyasztjuk! Van bárkinek ellenvetése?

- Hű! Micsoda póz… - nézett fel Skuld a nővérére, de rögtön elhallgatott, mikor a vállára nehezedő kéz fokozta a szorítást.

- Rendben, feladom. - sóhajtott Keiichi, és bár tudta, hogy ez élete egyik legrosszabb döntése, amit hamarosan meg fog bánni, belement a játékba. - Halljuk, mit főztetek, konyhatündérek?

- Nos, azt hiszem nem lesz okod a panaszra! - kacsintott vidáman Urd. - Először is képzelj el egy ínycsiklandozó, ropogós és zamatos pekingi kacsát, ami szinte könyörög azért, hogy beléharapj… - K1 önkéntelenül nyelt egy nagyot.

- ….mellé flambírozott tenger-gyümölcsei, mézes szilvasziruppal leöntve, hűtött fagylaltkehelyben felszolgálva… - Folytatta Skuld, a minden bizonnyal jó alaposan betanult szöveget. A fiú szemei elhomályosodtak, a szája pedig tátva maradt, miközben maga elé képzelte a gasztronómiai csodát.

- …mindezekhez egy kis Rose de la Équinoxe koktél, szinte elhanyagolható alkoholtartalommal, és páratlan ízharmóniával. Desszertnek pedig tiramisu süteménykülönlegesség, sztracsatella fagylalttal tálalva, málnadarabokkal díszítve. - fejezte be Peorth a felsorolást. K1 szinte már érezte a fagyi, a gyümölcs és különleges nevű koktél ízét a szájában. Még a hagyma orrfacsaró illatáról is sikerült megfeledkeznie, és egészen beleélte magát az elkövetkező vacsorába.

- Ilyen sok mindent készítettetek? - kérdezte Belldandy vidáman mosolyogva. - Annyira büszke vagyok rátok! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden nagyon finomra sikerült, és…

- Nem egészen. - hűtötte le a lelkesedését Urd, miközben a kishúga és Peorth lehunyt szemmel bólogatott. - Sajnos ezek csupán a tervek voltak… Amik egy kicsit megváltoztak a folyamat során.

- Így igaz. - mondta bölcselkedve Skuld, majd hozzátett egy mondatot, ami mintha mindenre magyarázattal szolgált volna. - Végül is Urd ötlete volt.

- Emiatt kellett a hagyma segítségéhez folyamodnunk… - fejezte be az idősebb testvér, és úgy látszott ezzel lezártnak tekinti a témát. Keiichi elképzelése a mesés vacsoráról millió apró darabra tört. Most már mindent tudni akart.

- Igen...? - kérdezte vontatottan, mire Peorth vette át a szót a két testvértől. Az ő esetében biztosra lehetett venni, hogy nem fog füllenteni. Nem úgy, mint a két vízfolyásként hazudó másodosztályú Istennő.

- Amikor nekiálltunk hozzávalókat keresni a vacsorához, rá kellett jönnünk, hogy fogalmunk sincs a receptekről. Ez még nem is lett volna baj, mert Skuld talált néhány szakácskönyvet. - A legfiatalabb Istennő büszkén mosolygott. - De ezek után arra is rá kellett döbbennünk, hogy nagyon kevés hozzávaló áll a rendelkezésünkre…

- Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy csodálatos varázserőmet hívom segítségül! - vágott közbe Urd elszánt tekintettel. Egy istennő számára a „nem áll rendelkezésre" teljesen ismeretlen fogalom. Csupán annyit kellett tennem, hogy elővarázsolom azt, ami kell… Csak épp ez sem úgy jött össze, ahogy szerettem volna.

- Igen, ezúttal a nagyhatalmú nővérkém varázsereje kissé félrehordott. - Skuld kihívóan a fehérhajú Istennőre nézett, aki mérgesen viszonozta a pillantást. - A hozzávalók helyett majdnem kétszáz kiló hagyma zuhant a nyakunkba. Mondhatom kellemes érzés volt… Mivel kockázatos lett volna egy újabb próbálkozás, úgy döntöttünk, hogy a rendelkezésre álló alapanyagokat használjuk.

- Tehát… - K1 feldúltan köhintett. - Pontosan mi is lesz a vacsora?

- Hagymásrizs… - vágta rá a három Istennő egyszerre.

- Sok hagyma… - kezdte Urd mosolyogva.

- …némi rizzsel.

- Rengeteg hagyma… - pontosított Peorth, a két testvér sóhaja által kísérve. - …néhány szem rizzsel. Sajnos több sikertelen próbálkozás után minden elfogyott a konyhából.

- De a hagyma az nem… - kottyintott közbe Skuld. - Ami azt illeti, maradt belőle bőven. Urd-nak hála.

- Most mit pattogsz, vakarék?! - csattant fel az idősebb testvér. - Gyönyörű, hatalmas és egészséges hagymákról van szó!

- És büdösekről… - válaszolta flegmán a húga.

- Még soha nem kóstoltam a hagymás rizst… - mondta elgondolkozva Bell, majd összecsapta a tenyerét, és felvillantott egy hamisítatlan „Belldandy-s" mosolyt. - Már alig várom, hogy kipróbálhassam! Látva, hogy milyen lelkesen készítettétek, kicsit még irígy is vagyok. - Néma csend szállta meg a teázót, amiben talán még a hagyma illatának terjedését is hallani lehetett. Mindenki Belldandy-t nézte. Ez is azoknak a pillanatoknak az egyike volt, amikor nem tudták eldönteni, hogy vajon tényleg komolyan is gondolta, amit mondott. Néha előfordult ilyen, és már rég megtanulták, hogy ajánlatos minél hamarabb túltenni magukat a meglepetésen. Mivel hiába törték volna a fejüket a talány megfejtésén, úgysem jutottak volna semmire.

- Lássunk neki… - mondta K1 tétován, majd letelepedett az asztal mellé. Közvetlenül ezután Urd-nak is sikerült feleszmélnie.

- Gyere Skuld, tálaljuk fel a vacsorát. - A húgát a konyha felé lökdöste. Mindkét Istennő arcán látszott, hogy nem sok kedvük van átlépni a két helyiséget elválasztó ajtón. Bell és Peorth is helyet foglalt, így már hárman várták a különleges vacsorát. Egyikük izgatottan, másik rettegve, a harmadik pedig mindenbe beletörődve…

* * *

- Ah… Ez fenomenális volt! - sóhajtott Urd, majd kettétörte az evőpálcikáit, és beletette a vékony műanyagból készült, több rekeszre felosztott tálcába, amit az asztal közepére tolt. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezek a gyorskaják ilyen laktatóak.

- Még az ízük is tűrhető volt. - csatlakozott a dicsérethez Skuld is. - Eddig azt hittem, hogy az ilyesminek egyáltalán nincs íze, és mindenféle bizonytalan eredetű anyagból készítik… Igaz, az utóbbit még most sem tudom cáfolni.

- Finom volt, köszönöm a vacsorát. - mondta Peorth szerényen.

- Nekem is nagyon ízlett. Talán elkérhetném a receptet attól az étteremtől… Ugye megvan még a telefonszámuk, Keiichi-san?

- Ami azt illeti igen… - mondta a fiú, és idegesen megdörzsölte a nyakát. - De azt nem hinném, hogy kiadnák a receptjeiket. Különben is… én maradnék a te főztödnél, Belldandy.

- Ez igaz… Egyik szakács sem szereti kiadni a titkait… - Bell elgondolkodva bólintott, a fiú pedig úgy döntött, inkább nem boncolgatja tovább a témát. Mivel valószínűleg abban a gyorsétteremben olyan „szakácsok" voltak, akik magas szinten űzték a mikrohullámú sütő kezelését, de valószínűleg halvány fogalmuk sem volt az árusított ételek összetételéről. Ráadásul egy normál étkezéshez képest sokkal jobban a pénztárcája mélyére kellett nyúlnia. Nem mintha egyszer nem bírta volna ki, de Belldandy ennek a töredékéből is százszorta jobb vacsorát csinált volna. Ami azt illeti, szándékukban állt ehhez a megoldáshoz folyamodni. De - mint ahogy az korábban említésre került - az élelmiszer készleteik teljesen kimerültek. Csak hagyma maradt, amiből a fiú egy ideig nem akart egy darabot sem látni.

A fogait összeszorítva nyelt egyet, amikor eszébe jutott az Urd-ék által felszolgált hagymás rizs. Az, ami a tányérokra került, csak távolról emlékeztetett emberi fogyasztásra alkalmas ételnek. Valami gusztustalan, és ragacsos, barnás színű matériának látszott, amit fojtogató illatfelhő vett körül. Miután meglátta, néhány pillanat múlva tudatosult benne, hogy míg a többiek Istennők, ő csupán egyszerű halandó. Tehát amíg őket nem fenyegette komoly veszély, ő maga az életével játszott, ha meg akarta kóstolni Urd-ék vacsoráját. Reményvesztetten körülnézett, de a helyzet nem volt szívderítő. Néhány pillanatig tudta húzni az időt az evőpálcikával való babrálással, de aztán nem maradt több lehetősége a menekülésre.

Végül szerencséje volt. Az egész vacsorakészítés ötletének állítólagos felvetője, Urd, a saját pálcikáival felemelt egy darabot a barnás színű darabok közül. Lassan kinyitotta a száját, és három tekintet perzselő kereszttüzében közelítette hozzá a falatot. Keiichi-nek normális körülmények között talán még tetszett is volna a jelenet. Egy szép lány, amint őrjítően lassú mozgással a szájához emel valami ínycsiklandozó finomságot, majd bekapja. Egyedül a szép lány stimmelt, de az Urd szemeiben tükröződő rettegés még ezen is nagyon sokat rontott. A kóstolás akkor ért véget, amikor a másod osztályú Istennő a nyelvével megérintette az eltorzult hagymadarabot. Az arcán fura fintor suhant át, és mintha kissé el is sápadt volna. Azonnal megszabadult a pálcika tartalmától, majd egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta a lelkes „Jó étvágyat!" kiáltás után éppen falatozni kezdő Bell kezéből is. Keiichi válláról hatalmas súly került le. Görcsösen feszülő izmai egyszersmind ellazultak. Megmenekült. Látta, hogy Skuld néma hálát rebeg valami felsőbb hatalomnak, Peorth pedig óvatosan leteszi a pálcikáját. Ezután Urd valamit összezagyvált arról, hogy csak épp most jutott az eszébe egy itteni szokás, miszerint az évnek ebben a szakaszában tilos hagymát enni. Egyedül Belldandy volt az, aki elhitte, de senki sem állt le hazugsággal vádolni a legidősebb testvért. Utána Urd megkérte, hogy segítsen megszabadulni a kajától. Amint hallótávolságon kívülre értek, megkérte őt egy szívességre… Legalábbis az ő szóhasználatában „szívességre", ami gyakorlatilag felért egy fenyegetéssel. Tulajdonképpen ez már egy teljesen fölösleges színjáték volt, de bele kellett mennie. Így közös erővel kikerestek a telefonos szekrényben gyűjtögetett szórólapok közül egy olyan étteremét, ami házhoz is szállított, és tűrhető kínálattal rendelkezett. A kiszállításnál harminc percet ígértek, ami körülbelül háromnegyed órára sikerült, viszont emiatt öt százalékot engedtek az árból. K1 savanyú ábrázattal fizetett, és már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy megegyék.

El kellett ismernie, hogy a többiekhez hasonlóan kellemesen csalódott. A szecsuáni mártásban lévő fűszeres marhahús ízlett neki, és még a rizs sem volt rossz. A különleges koktél helyett Bell teáját fogyasztották, amit szintén senki sem bánt meg. Szerencsére a tealeveleket elkerülte a délután folyamán a konyhában dúló pusztítás.

Mindent összevetve nem tudott haragudni a kellemetlenségekért, és hálásan nézett a teáját kortyolgató Urd-ra, valamint az evés után pihegő Skuld-ra. Amellett, hogy végül minden jól alakult, sikerült Peorth-t lefoglalniuk majdnem egy teljes napra. Az első osztályú Istennő pedig sokkal jobban nézett, ki, mint korábban. A szemén már nem látszott annyira a sok sírás, és néha halványan el is mosolyodott. Persze ezt még nem lehetett gyógyulásnak nevezni, de határozottan jó előjelnek számított. - _Jól csináltátok! - _dicsérte meg magában a két testvért, és felírt nekik egy virtuális jópontot. Sajnos a rosszpontok mellett szinte alig lehetett észrevenni a jóval kisebb, immár egyel gyarapodott halmazt. Most már csak azt szerette volna tudni, hogy folytassák tovább. Előbb vagy utóbb - de inkább az első - beszélni kellett Peorth-szal a betegségéről és annak okairól. Valahogy szóba kellett volna hozni a témát, de egyszerűen semmi nem jutott az eszébe, ami alkalmas lenne erre. Eddig egész jól elbeszélgettek, persze messziről kerülve a témát. De nem húzhatták túl sokáig az időt, mert az veszélye lett volna a barátjukra nézve. A többieken is látszott, hogy épp azon töprengenek, amin ő. Azonban fölösleges volt, mert a probléma egy csapásra megoldódott, amikor az első osztályú Istennő teljesen önként belevágott.

- El kell mondanom nektek egy történetet. - kezdte kissé bizonytalanul.

- Peorth, ha úgy érzed, hogy még nem szeretnél róla beszélni, akkor… - kezdte Belldandy, de a másik Istennő egy mosollyal félbeszakította.

- Tudom, hogy nem szeretnétek erőltetni. - mondta nyugodtan. - De nem akarom sokáig húzni az időt. Úgy érzem jobb lesz, ha minél előbb túl vagyok rajta. Talán így könnyebben találhatunk valami megoldást.

- De ha bármikor úgy érzed, hogy abbahagynád, ne habozz… - Keiichi megnyugtatóan mosolygott az Istennőre. - …az sem baj, ha csak apró részletekben tudjuk meg, mi történt. - A lágy huzat - amit az okozott, hogy az összes ajtó nyitva volt a hagymaszag kiszellőztetése miatt - megborzolta Peorth haját, miközben a fiú szemébe nézett. Lassan bólintott, és sokkal könnyebben, mint ahogy azt addig gondolta, belevágott a szomorú történetbe.

- Az egész a Mennyben kezdődött…


	3. 『女神の思い出』Megami no Omoide

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
Myounegai: A végzetes kívánság**

**III. Fejezet:  
****『女神の思い出』****-Megami no Omoide**

- Biztos nem túl nagy kérés ez tőlem? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő, miközben bocsánatkérő arckifejezéssel nézett Peorth-ra. - Tudom, hogy a lehető legrosszabb pillanatban alkalmatlankodok, de te vagy az utolsó reményem!  
- Mondtam már, hogy egyáltalán nem gond. - válaszolta Peorth mosolyogva, majd teljesen váratlanul elkomorodott. - Hé! Töröld le ezt a kifejezést az arcodról, mert mindjárt meggondolom magam!  
- Igenis! - vágta rá a sötétbarna hajú Istennő, majd egy pillanatnyi feszült csend után mindketten elmosolyodtak. - Hálásan köszönöm, Peorth.  
- Ugyan Fylla, szóra sem érdemes. - kacsintott az első osztályú Istennő, majd kecses mozdulattal felemelte a tenyerét, amiben megjelent egy halom vörös színű rózsaszirom. Néhány pillanatig elmerült a szépségükben, aztán gyengéden rájuk fújt. A szirmok, mintha még a levegőnél is könnyebbek lettek volna, az apró légáramlattól szanaszét repültek. Miután elfogyott a lendületük, lassú ereszkedésbe kezdtek, és végül megállapodtak a ruganyos fűtenger tetején. Peorth elragadtatottan figyelte őket, majd amikor a rövid jelenet véget ért, újra a másik Istennőre nézett, akit láthatóan majdnem annyira lenyűgözött a szirmok szépsége, mint őt. - Mindent a szerelemért…  
- Hé te… - szólt rá hevesen, de szándékosan elfojtott hangon Fylla, miközben lopva körülnézett, nem hallotta-e valaki az iménti kijelentést. Közben egészen fülig pirult, és a légzése is felgyorsult. Peorth az utóbbi időben nem látott senkit ennyire zavarba jönni, és nagyon jót mulatott a lányon. - Ne olyan hangosan… hallod?!  
- Oh, pardon… - kért elnézést hamiskás bűnbánattal. - Bár nem igazán értem, hogy miért titkolózol. Szerintem igazán szép pár vagytok.  
- Tényleg így gondolod? - kérdezte hirtelen feltörő lelkesedéssel Fylla. A tekintetében lévő csillogás pedig minden kétséget kizáróan elárulta a másik Istennőnek, hogy egy fülig szerelmes lánnyal van dolga. Épp ezért nem lett volna képes visszautasítani a kérését… Még úgy sem, hogy szinte az összes szabadidejét fel kellett áldoznia miatta.  
- Természetesen. Nem csak azért, mert első osztályú vagyok, és mint azt te is nagyon jól tudod, nem hazudhatok… Ennél sokkal fontosabb, hogy ti egymásnak vagytok rendeltetve, és kész. - Mondta Peorth egyenesen Fylla szemébe nézve. - Nem hinném, hogy ezt bárki is kétségbe vonná.  
- Oh, Peorth….  
- Nehogy sírni kezdj nekem! - figyelmeztette színpadias komolysággal a könnybe lábadt szemű Istennőt. - Na azért… Ha már itt tartunk, mesélhetnél róla, hogy mit fogtok csinálni édes kettesben.  
- Fú… fújj! Mi semmi olyat nem akarunk… - kezdte Fylla, miközben még az előzőnél is sokkal jobban elvörösödött.  
- Olyat? - kérdezte ravasz mosollyal Peorth. - Én nem céloztam semmiféle „olyanra"… De most hogy mondtad, felkeltetted az érdeklődésem. Tehát, halljuk…  
- E… e… ez nem volt szép tőled! - mutatott rá vádlón Fylla. - Szándékosan csináltad, igaz?! Ugye így van?!  
- Miért mondasz nekem ilyeneket? - kérdezte Peorth csicseregve. - Nincs semmi rossz a sze…  
- KYAAH! Perverz!!! - kiabálta Fylla, és védekezően átölelte magát a karjaival. Peorth csak nagyon nehezen tudta visszatartani a nevetését.  
- …szerelemben. - Fejezte be az iménti mondatot, és legnagyobb örömére sikerült még jobban zavarba hoznia a barátnőjét. Halkan köhintett, majd lassan körbemutatott. Fylla követte a tekintetével, és legszívesebben azonnal elteleportált volna az elé táruló látvány miatt. A tisztáson, amit a két első osztályú Istennő választott a beszélgetés helyszínének, korán sem voltak egyedül. Ebben a pillanatban mindenki, aki hallótávolságban volt, őket nézte, az előbbi hangos kiáltás miatt.  
- Hoppá… - sziszegte halkan Fylla, majd lekuporodott a fűbe, és próbált észrevétlen maradni. - Jaj de kínos!  
- Nekem mondod? Most azt hiszik rólam, hogy perverz vagyok, aki ártatlan Istennőket molesztál… - jegyezte meg ironikusan Peorth.  
- Bo… bocsáss meg, amiért kínos helyzetbe hoztalak. - Hajolt meg mélyen Fylla. Néhány percig úgy maradt, majd hirtelen mintha áramütés érte volna, megmerevedett. Leginkább a különös hang okozta, amit Peorth irányából érkezett. Olyan volt, mint az elfojtott nevetés. - Álljunk csak meg… - nézett fel dühösen. - Csak szórakozol velem ugye? Na megállj!  
- Mielőtt bármi meggondolatlanságot tennél, ne felejtsd el, hogy én vagyok a te személyes jótevőd… - közölte a fekete hajú Istennő teljesen tárgyilagosan. Fylla néhány pillanatig mérlegelte a lehetőségeit, miközben nagyokat pislogott.  
- Hú… - fújta ki az összes levegőt a tüdejéből, amivel együtt a dühe is távozott. - Ezt nagyon ügyesen kitervelted - mosolygott Peorth-ra vidáman. - De még így is borzasztóan hálás vagyok neked. Azt se tudom, mivel viszonozhatnám…  
- Lássuk csak… - vágott közbe elmélázó hangon Peorth. - Kezdetnek azzal, hogy befejezed a hálálkodást. Aztán… - Miközben gondolkodott, felnézett a tiszta kék égboltra. Fylla a csípőjére tette a kezét, és rosszalló tekintettel nézett rá. Egy ideges mosoly is megjelent az ajkain, de sokkal inkább egy fintorra emlékeztetett. Sejtette, hogy mi fog következni, bár arra, amivel a másik Istennő előállt, nem lehetett felkészülni. - Meg van! Ha majd nekem kell egy szívesség, mondjuk tíz… nem is, inkább húszszorosan fogod viszonozni ezt a mostanit. Na, mit szólsz?  
- Ne… nem mondod komolyan? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Fylla, és kétségbeesetten próbált valamiféle apró gesztust, vagy mimikát felfedezni a barátnőjén, ami azt bizonyította volna, hogy most is csak ugratja. Egyre jobban elbizonytalanodott, amikor semmi ilyesmit nem talált. Úgy tűnt Peorth nagyon is komolyan gondolja a hihetetlenül magas kamatú visszafizetést. - Hú… húszszorosan? - Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy egészen idáig félreismerte a másik Istennőt.  
- Vagy… - nyávogta hosszan elnyújtva Peorth. - Van egy másik választási lehetőséged. Nem szükséges húszszorosan viszonoznod, sőt egyszeresen se, ha beszámolsz a kettőtök kis légyottjáról… Az elejétől a végéig, a lehető legapróbb részletekig, mindenről. Na, melyiket választod? - Fylla arca lassacskán ismét céklavörös lett.  
- Hát én… szóval… azt hiszem…  
- Már megint elpirultál. Ez már biztos, hogy jelent valamit, úgyhogy alig várom az élménybeszámolódat.  
- Miből gondolod, hogy azt fogom választani? - kérdezte Fylla csípőre tett kézzel, bár a hangja nem volt olyan magabiztos, mint amennyire szerette volna. - Különben is, jó alaposan felsrófoltad az „önzetlen segítség" tarifáját, te jótevők gyöngye.  
- Így igaz, Kislány. - Peorth szenvtelenül a másik Istennő szemébe nézett. - Mindennek megvan az ára, ezt nem árt, ha megjegyzed.  
- Köszönöm szépen a leckét, óh nyerészkedés csodálatos Istennője. - Morogta Fylla dühösen. - És ne hívj „kislánynak", mert nem sokkal vagyok fiatalabb nálad!  
- Nem a korod miatt hívlak így, Kislány. - incselkedett tovább Peorth, aki már nagyon rég nem szórakozott ilyen jól. - Ha egy kicsit érettebb lennél, biztos nem jutna eszembe ilyet tenni… Ilyen jelentéktelen apróságok miatt fülig pirulni nem egy felnőtt Istennő sajátossága, ugye tudod?  
- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha te még soha nem pirultál volna el… - nézett rá kihívóan Fylla, majd határozottan bólintott. - Rendben, ha ezt szeretnéd, hát legyen. Mi… Mindenről be fogok neked számolni. Most boldog vagy?  
- De még mennyire. - Peorth kedvesen mosolygott. - De még mindig piros az arcod… - Ezúttal Fylla volt az, aki sokat tudóan elmosolyodott.  
- Majd neked is az lesz, csak várd ki, amíg mindent elmesélek…  
- Hohó! - Peorth felvonta a jobb szemöldökét. - Határozottan fejlődőképes vagy.  
- Ugye? - kérdezte a barátnője, és már az sem zavarta, hogy valószínűleg még mindig pironkodik. - De lenne még valami, amit meg akarok kérdezni a dologgal kapcsolatban… - váltott témát kissé gondterhelten. - Biztos, hogy ez szabályos?  
- Hát persze hogy az, ne aggódj. - nyugtatta meg Peorth. - Semmilyen szabály nem tiltja, a helyettesítést. Így arra sem lesz szükség, hogy titokban szervezkedjünk. Az egész teljesen hivatalos lesz, senki nem szólhat érte… Ezen kívül még nekem is megvan a licencem a segélyvonalhoz. Akkor lennénk bajban, ha nem rendelkeznék ilyesmivel, vagy esetleg már lejárt volna.  
- Tényleg, nemrég még te is ott dolgoztál. - bólogatott Fylla értően. - Most pedig annak ellenére, hogy rengeteg dolgod van, mint rendszergazdának, hajlandó vagy még a szabadidődben is dolgozni azért, hogy…  
- Álljunk csak meg! Ha ez megint hálálkodás akar lenni, akkor most hagyd abba. - Peorth fáradtan sóhajtott. - A rendszergazdai munkakör után a segélyvonalnál igazi kikapcsolódás lesz minden egyes perc. Jól esik majd egy kicsit nosztalgiázni. Tudod néha, a kapkodás közepén, egy kicsit hiányzik… Különben sem leszek megterhelve a munkával azalatt a néhány nap alatt. Mégis mennyi az esélye, hogy pont akkor fog befutni egy hívás?  
- Hát ez igaz… - ismerte el Fylla. - Valóban nem lehet azt mondani, hogy mifelénk izzanak a telefonok.  
- Rendben, most hogy ezt megbeszéltük, talán neki is láthatnánk a cseréhez szükséges hivatalos teendők elvégzéséhez. - javasolta Peorth.  
- Kö… - kezdte volna Fylla, majd gyorsan észbekapott, és elharapta az újabb hálálkodást. - Menjünk… - A két Istennő felemelkedett a puha zöld fűtengerről, majd kényelmes tempóban repülve elindultak a Segélyhívó Szolgálat épülete felé.

* * *

- Itt is volnánk… - sóhajtott fáradtan Fylla. - Tudod, amikor elmondtad, hogy mit kell tennünk a hivatalos cseréhez, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hosszadalmas procedúrán kell átesnünk.  
- Na igen, elméletben valahogy nekem is egyszerűbbnek tűn. - Helyeselt Peorth bólogatva. - Miután ide-oda küldözgettek, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nem is végzünk időben.  
- De szerencsére nem így történt. - jelentette ki határozottan Fylla. Látszott rajta, hogy nem szeretne belegondolni, a Peorth által felvetett lehetőség következményeibe. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd megkönnyebbülten kifújta. - Nos ez lesz itt a terminálod… - mutatott a fehér színű, ergonómikus kialakítású konzolra. A terminál mellett néhány dísznövény állt, előtte pedig egy kényelmesnek tűnő karosszék. A legfontosabb eszköz, amit a Segélyhívó Szolgálatnál használatba kellett venni, a számítógép állomás közepén helyezkedett el. Három, egymás körül spirálisan tekeredő, vékony szál emelkedett ki a felszínéből. Közöttük egy aranyszínű henger forgott méltóságteljes lassúsággal. - Így tudod aktiválni a telefont… - Fylla a szék karfáján lévő arany körökből álló minta felé emelte a kezét, mire a spirális szálak azonnal visszahúzódtak a terminál felszínébe. Közben egy kagylóhéjra emlékeztető telefon emelkedett ki, az aranyszínű henger pedig kézi beszélővé alakult. - A telefon! - közölte vidáman a barna hajú első osztályú Istennő. - Ha valaki felhív, akkor automatikusan megjelenik. De ezt úgy is…  
- Igen, Fylla, nagyon jól tudom, hogy előtte érezni fogom. Nemrég még én is itt dolgoztam, emlékszel?  
- Hát persze… - motyogta a másik Istennő, miközben idegesen összedörzsölte a tenyerét.  
- Akkor minden rendben, máris indulhatsz, nehogy lekéss a találkádról.  
- Megyek már... - bólintott elszántan Fylla, majd jó alaposan körülnézett. A helység, ahol voltak több szintből állt egy hatalmas harang alakú teremben. A tér közepén, egy karcsú oszlop állt, ami egészen a mennyezetig húzódott. Ehhez kapcsolódtak hozzá a levélre emlékeztető szintek, mindegyiken egy-egy terminál helyezkedett el, amelyeknél egy Istennő várakozott.  
- Mi az már? - kérdezte Peorth türelmetlenül. - Csak nem meg akarod gondolni magad?  
- Dehogyis, csak olyan érzésem van, mintha valamit elfelejtettem volna. - Feszülten töprengeni kezdett, de szinte még a saját neve sem jutott az eszébe. - Annyira ideges vagyok! - bukott ki végül belőle. - Szerinted jól nézek ki így? Nem fog rondának találni?!  
- Remekül festesz! - torkollta le dühösen Peorth, és az már biztos volt, hogy ezt mindenki hallotta a teremben. - Nem lesz semmi baj, megértetted? Csak viselkedj természetesen… - Mielőtt Fylla tiltakozásra nyithatta volna a száját, egy dühös pillantással teljesen beléfojtotta a szót. - Most pedig sipirc! Különben, nem állok jót magamért… - Hogy még kézzel foghatóbbá tegye a fenyegetését, megidézett egy rózsaszálat. Azt a fajtát, amit eldobva akár fegyverként is használhatott. A rózsa szirmait az ajkához érintette, és fenyegető pillantást vetett Filla-ra. - Ne mondjam még egyszer!  
- Akkor szia… - köszönt el reszkető hangon Fylla, majd elteleportált a fenyegető veszélyt jelentő barátnője elől. Peorth nagyot sóhajtott, majd a székhez lebegett, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett benne.  
- Mennyi baj van ezzel a lánnyal… - mondta az üres levegőnek gondterhelten, miközben szórakozottan babrált a harci rózsával. Mindezek ellenére kedvelte Fylla-t, mivel nagyon szeretnivaló személyisége volt. Csak elég könnyen zavarba jött, és ebben a tekintetben hasonlított egy másik Istennőre, akit Peorth szintén nagyon jó barátjának tartott. Végignézet a terminálon, ami kissé más volt, mint régebben, de annyira azért nem, hogy ne ismerje ki magát rajta. Úgy is csupán a telefonon volt a hangsúly. A nosztalgikus érzés azonban elmaradt.  
Megvonta a vállát, miközben eltűntette a rózsaszálat. Talán majd néhány száz, vagy ezer év kihagyás után. Viszont most volt majdnem egy hete, hogy itt üljön, és várja egy szerencsés halandó hívását. Azaz, maga lett volna a dögunalom, ha nem foglalja le magát valamivel. Peorth a régi tapasztalatai alapján már előre felkészült erre. Csettintett egyet, mire azon nyomban megjelent a széke mellett néhány eltérő méretű, mangákból álló kupac. Az egyik kötet egyenesen az Istennő kezébe lebegett, aki jól eső érzéssel nyitotta ki. Ez volt az egyik legelső „szerzeménye". Még csak egyszer volt alkalma elolvasni, de már azóta tervezgette, hogy újra nekifog. Csak egészen idáig nem volt rá lehetősége, mert mindig közbejött valami. Ezúttal azonban semmi sem tántoríthatta el… Egyébként is hasonló elfoglaltságot tervezett a pihenőjére, és az, hogy hol olvasgatja a mangákat majdnem teljesen mindegy volt. Egy pillanatra felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy ezt talán Fylla-nak is említhette volna, és akkor a lány nem hálálkodott volna annyira. Persze jobban ismerte annál, hogy ebben a hitben ringassa magát, ezért végül helyesnek vélte, hogy nem szólt.  
Hamarosan teljesen elmerült a manga történetében, és megfeledkezett Fylla-ról. Majdnem ugyan olyan izgalmas volt, mint amikor legelőször olvasta. Persze már előre ismerte a fordulatokat, de ez nem rontott az összhatáson. Mire végzett az első kötettel, már röppent is a kezébe a következő, miközben a jelenlegit egy új egy új kupac alapjaként a padlóra tette. Fészkelődött néhány pillanatig, majd felütötte a második kötet fedelét is.  
Már nagyon rég nem szórakozott ilyen jól…

* * *

Peorth az ötödik tankubon vége felé járt, és úgy tervezte, hogy amikor befejezi, tart egy kisebb szünetet. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy bármilyen izgalmasak is a mangák, nem árt néha kicsit pihenni, miközben olvassa őket. Ezt a rövid időt arra használja, hogy átgondolja az addig történteket, így azok sokkal jobban megmaradnak benne, és esetleg egy későbbi fejezetben tett visszautalás során nem kell töprengenie, vagy visszaolvasnia. Néha ilyen alkalmak során eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogy ő maga hogyan alakította volna a történetet, esetleg kigondolt egy olyan mellékszálat a szereplőkkel, ami leginkább a kedvére volt. Persze az ő változatai sehogy nem fértek be a shoujo manga keretei közé, de közben mindig remekül szórakozott. A szünet már csak azért is jól jött, mert a hétről hétre megjelenő kötetekben több különböző történet is futott egymással párhuzamosan, amiket nem volt tanácsos összekeverni. Ugyanakkor arra is volt már példa, hogy két, esetleg több kedvencét összehozta egy kalandra. Persze csak gondolatban.  
Már csak néhány oldal volt hátra, amikor különös érzés rohanta meg. Egy korábbról már nagyon jól ismert bizsergés, ami végigkúszott mágikus érzékein. Egyáltalán nem volt zavaró, inkább egy kellemes, langyos szellő simogatására emlékeztetett. Most mégis annyira meglepte az Istennőt, hogy szinte teljesen kétségbe esett. Persze a legelső reakciója az értetlen döbbenet volt…  
- He? - kérdezte fennhangon Peorth, miközben nagyokat pislogva körbenézett. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy hol van, csak nehezére esett elhinni azt, ami éppen történik. Egy pillanatra még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy elaludt a manga olvasása közben, és most csak álmodik. Elég kínos lett volna, ha valaki úgy talál rá, hogy a kezében egy nyitott mangával hortyog, miközben képtelenségeket fantáziál. De nem álom volt, ez néhány pillanat alatt tudatosult benne. - He?! - ismételte meg az iménti kérdést, immár sokkal hangosabban, miközben összecsapta a kezében tartott kötet fedelét. - Ez lehetetlen! Még csak most érkeztem, és máris kaptam egyet?! - Idegesen előrehajolt a székében, és mereven bámulni kezdte a telefont. - Valaki biztos szórakozik… - suttogta bizonytalanul. Fylla-ról nem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy részt vegyen egy ilyen ugratásban. Ahhoz túlságosan is jószívű volt. Csakhogy más sem jutott az eszébe, aki ki akarna babrálni vele, és ehhez hasonló módszert választana… Legalábbis Yggdrasil-ban nem. Néhány hihetetlenül hosszúra nyúlt másodpercig még tanácstalanul ült a székében, és a lehetőségei fontolgatta. Végül úrrá lett a meglepetésén, és óvatosan letette maga mellé a mangát. A székét közelebb lebegtette a terminálhoz, a háttámlájának dőlésszögét pedig átállította. Kissé bizonytalanul érintette meg a kezelőfelületet, hogy néhány alapvető adatot megjeleníthessen. Egy kivetítés jelent meg a levegőben, amin bonyolult adathalmazokat lehetett látni. Peorth könnyedén kiismerte magát közöttük. - Jobb lesz ha ennek a végére járok… - morogta halkan. - …Talán csak valami üzemzavar, vagy próba… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a hologramon egy olyan kódsorozat tűnt fel, ami egyértelművé tette, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről. A jelzés minden kétséget kizáróan valód volt. Ráadásul volt még néhány olyan információ ami rendkívül nagy hatással volt Peorth-ra. Az első osztályú Istennő úgy bámult a kivetítésre, mintha soha nem látott volna még olyat. A szeme el volt kerekedve, az ajkai pedig bárgyú mosolyra húzódtak. Biztos volt benne, hogy rendkívül idiótán fest, de képtelen volt uralkodni magán.  
- Ho… hogyan? - tett fel egy teljesen felesleges kérdést immár sokadjára. - Már megint a Föld! - kiáltotta , miközben felpattant a székről, és előrehajolt, majd néhány nagyobb ütést mért a terminálra az öklével. - Ne szórakozz velem te vacak! - morogta dühösen. A javító technikát még Urd-tól sikerült elsajátítania. Előtte soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a nyers erőszak működhet a makacskodó technológián. Pedig meglepően sokszor segített, amikor a TV valamiért nem akart működni. Urd ilyenkor mindig büszkén megjegyezte, hogy ez a létező legjobb módszer a dolgok megjavítására. Sajnos úgy tűnt, az yggdrasili technológián nem működött. Legalábbis a kivetítésen lévő adatok mit sem változtak. Peorth csupán annyit ért el, hogy jó alaposan megfájdult a keze, valamint a központból többen is felfigyeltek a rendkívüli hangzavarra. Az Istennő azonban nem törődött a rámeredő kíváncsi tekintetekkel. Visszaült a székébe, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és nyugalomra utasította magát.  
- Rendben. - mondta tárgyilagosan. - Tehát így állunk… Végül is ez a Segélyhívó Szolgálat, nem kellene így meglepődnöm egy közelgő hívás miatt. Még akkor sem, ha szinte elhanyagolható volt az esélye, hogy megtörténik. Egy hívás a Földről... - összeszorított ajkakkal meredt maga elé, miközben a további esélyeket latolgatta. - Ha megint ő lesz az, én nem tudom, mit csinálok! - a minden eddiginél hangosabb, dühös kirohanást az egész teremben hallani lehetett. - Nem értem, hogy mire vágyhat valaki, aki olyan szerencsés mint ő! Biztos, hogy semmire sem jutott még Belldandy-val, és ezért tele van mindenféle elfojtott kívánsággal, és kitudja milyen komplexusai lettek! De majd én megmutatom neki! Ezúttal nem fogok ellenszolgáltatás nélkül eljönni, az már biztos! Senki nem hívogathatja ezt a számot csak úgy kedvére… még akkor se, ha nem szándékosan teszi… huh, hu… - Egészen kifulladt mire befejezte. Közben olyan erősen szorította a szék karfáját, hogy az ujjai egészen kifehéredtek. Miután kipihegte magát, ismét a terminált kezdte püfölni. Most már mindent tudni akart az elkövetkező hívással kapcsolatban, amit csak lehetséges volt. Néhány pillanat múlva egy pillanatra felszisszent, majd megkönnyebbülten fújta ki az addig benntartott levegőt. Hátradőlt a fotelben, majd halkan felkacagott.  
- Nos, úgy látszik túlreagáltam a dolgot. - mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében. - Igaz, még így is elég közel van hozzá… - A kivetítésre pillantott, amelyen a leendő hívás kiindulási pontja volt látható. Japán, azon belül is Tokió prefektúra Nakano kerülete. Peorth hirtelen azon vette észre magát, hogy kissé csalódott. A lényének egy kis része már örült, hogy újra láthatja a barátait. Gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot, és inkább az előtte álló feladatra koncentrál. - Egy kívánság, igaz…? - kérdezte immár vidáman mosolyogva. Egyre jobb kedve lett, amit egy szál rózsa megidézésével is kimutatott. - Akkor első osztályú Istennőhöz méltóan kötelességem a lehető legteljesebb szolgáltatást nyújtani. Így igaz! Olyan tökéletesen fogom teljesíteni a legőszintébb vágyadat, te szerencsés halandó, amihez fogható még nem volt a Segélyhívó Szolgálat, sőt az összes többi telefonos iroda történetében! - Hangosan felnevetett, a tekintetében pedig elszántság csillogott. - Fylla kedvesem, sajnálhatod, hogy kihagyta ezt a lehetőséget. De ne aggódj, Peorth nem fog szégyenbe hozni téged. Csak legközelebb te is tudd tartani a szintet! - Feldobta a rózsát a levegőbe, amiből egy hatalmas sziromfelhő lett, amikor elérte a pályája csúcspontját. Az Istennő gondolatait már teljesen a kívánság kötötte le. Jelenleg épp az érkezés megtervezésével volt elfoglalva. Nemrég kidolgozott néhány köszöntő-bemutatkozó pózt, amelyek közül most ki akarta választani a leginkább megfelelőt. Tudta, hogy már csak néhány perc van hátra a hívás beérkezéséig, ezért egyetlen pillanatot sem vesztegethetett el. Ugyanakkor már alig várta, hogy végre megcsörrenjen a telefon.  
- Rendben, ez tökéletes lesz! - jelentette ki elégedetten, mikor sikerült kiválasztania a bemutatkozáshoz legmegfelelőbbnek tartott pozitúrát. Ezek után rögtön a telefont kezdte el szuggerálni, a kezét pedig készenlétben tartotta, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban felvehesse. - Mi lesz már? - sürgette feszülten. - Ne tétovázz te fiú, mert különben elúszik a szerencséd! Rajta, most egy csapásra megváltoztathatod az életed! - feszülten dobolni kezdett a lábával a padlón. Szinte fizikai szenvedést okozott számára a várakozás, aminek enyhítésére rózsák egész csokrait idézte meg, hogy aztán rövid úton megszabaduljon tőlük. Hirtelen eszébe jutott még egy apró részlet, mire felpattant, és „lecserélte" a ruháját. Elégedetten végignézett magán, majd folytatta az addigi tevékenységét.  
Így ment hosszú percekig, mire végül megcsörrent a telefon. Peorth eldobta az utolsó kezében tartott rózsát, és előrevetette magát. A telefont körülvevő spirál épphogy visszahúzódott a terminálba, és a kézi beszélő is alig vette fel a formáját, mikor az Istennő már a füléhez is szorította.  
- Igen! Na végre! Már alig vártam a hívásodat! - Olyan gyorsan beszélt, amennyire csak tudott, hogy minél rövidebb idő alatt a lehető legtöbb információt tudassa a szerencsés telefonálóval. - Itt az Istennői Segélyhívó Szolgálat Telefonos Irodája! Egy röpke pillanat, és már ott is vagyok, hogy meghallgassam a kívánságodat, szívem…  
- Elnézést kérek… - hallatszott egy viszonylag nyugodt hang, de Peorth nem várta meg, hogy befejezze. Egyszerűen lecsapta a telefont. Néhány centiméterre a feje felett egy kör alakú szimbólum ragyogott fel, ami először csupán néhány centiméteres volt, de hamar olyan másfél méteres átmérőjűvé változott. A kör belsejében egy háromszögekből álló minta alakult ki. Minden egyes beérkező hívás után egy azonnali útvonal nyílt meg a Kapunk keresztül egyenesen az ügyfélhez. Peorth a saját teleportáló mágiáját használta, de a varázslatnak így is a Kapun keresztül kellett áthaladnia. Az ehhez hasonló átjárók borzasztóan magas prioritást élveztek, a vészhelyzetek kivételével. Az átjáró kiteljesedése mindössze egyetlen másodpercet vett igénybe, az izgatott Istennő mégis alig bírta türelmesen kivárni. Amint befejeződött felszökkent, és elegáns testtartással belemerült a ragyogó energiába, és ezzel megkezdődött rövid ideig tartó utazása a Földre.  
A Segélyhívó központban többen is érdeklődve kísérték figyelemmel a történteket. Leginkább a korábban hallható előadás keltette fel a figyelmüket, valamint a Peorth által szanaszét dobált rózsák. Az egyik Istennő, aki három szinttel lejjebb helyezkedett el, épp néhány vörös szirmot távolított el, bonyolultan feltűzött fekete hajából. Még mindig jobban járt, mintha néhány tüskés, rózsaszálat kapott volna a nyakába. Kissé bosszúsan felsóhajtott, mert számára is csak nehezen volt érthető, hogy kaphatott Peorth, nem sokkal az érkezése után egy munkát. Mindemellett, - a többiekkel egyetemben - azt is szerette volna tudni, hogy ki fogja összetakarítani azt a rendetlenséget, amit az örömmámorban úszó Istennő okozott…

* * *

Peorth, érkezésének legelső pillanatától ügyelt arra, hogy a lehető legjobb benyomást keltse az ügyfélben. A szoba mennyezetén megjelenő átjáróból lassú méltóságteljes tartással ereszkedett alá. Amint a kinyújtott lábfeje hozzáért a padlóhoz, lassan behajlította a térdeit. A szeme csukva volt, mivel ez is része volt a koreográfiának, így a mágikus érzékeivel állapította meg, melyik irányba kell fordulnia. A mozdulatot hiba nélkül sikerült kiviteleznie. Hófehér szoknyájának baloldali, hosszú szárát a mutató és középső ujjai közé csippentette, és miközben befejezte a meghajlást, kissé megemelte. Csak ekkor nyitotta ki a szemét, és tekintetét rögtön összekapcsolta az ügyfeléével.  
- Üdvözöllek! - mondta csábos hangon, majd kacsintott egyet. Azonban itt még nem ért véget az eltervezett előadás. Felegyenesedett, és tett egy lépést előre, miközben látványos mozdulattal hátradobta az arcába omló hajtincseket. Nagyon jól tudta, milyen hatása van egy ilyen egyszerűnek tűnő mozdulatnak, amennyiben megfelelőn alkalmazzák. - Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzak… - dúdolta a legbársonyosabb hangon, aminek elsajátításába régebben rengeteg energiát fektetett. Jobb kezét széles ívben a mellkasához emelte, miközben a miközben a tenyerét felfelé fordította. A balt közben kinyújtotta oldalra. - Első osztályú, kettes típusú engedélyű, korlátozás nélküli Istennő vagyok… - Ez a pillanat volt az, ahol az előadás legbonyolultabb része következett. Tett előre egy légiesen könnyed lépés, majd a jobb oldalát az ügyfele irányába fordította. Bal kezét a csípőjére tette, és egészen közel hajolt a csodálkozó fiúhoz. Utolsó mozzanatként egy szemkápráztatóan fürge mozdulatot tett a jobb kezével, amiben megjelent egy szál rózsa. - …Peorth. - suttogta alig hallhatóan, majd az ajkai közé szorított a virágot.  
Magában elégedetten bólintott. A bemutatkozás tökéletesre sikerült. Eddig minden figyelmét ennek szentelte, de most hogy befejezte, kicsit jobban szemügyre vehette a környezetét is. Egy nem túlságosan nagy szobában volt, amit különösebben otthonosnak sem lehetett nevezni. Az Istennő hamar rájött, hogy bizonyára valamiféle bérelt szállás lehet, mert a helyiségben minden volt. Az egyik sarokban egy mosogatót lehetett látni, néhány edénnyel. A falba épített szekrények ajtóin fogasok helyezkedtek el, hogy még inkább megnöveljék a tárolókapacitásukat. Az ügyfele a mosogatóval szemközti falnál, két egymáshoz tolt alacsony íróasztal előtt állt, és még mindig a fara szerelt telefon kagylóját szorongatta. Bizonyára próbálta tisztázni a félreértést. Az egyik asztalon egy számítógép monitora, és egy régi ütött kopott TV állt. A másikon néhány könyv, íróeszközök, valamint jegyzetek. Az utóbbiból jutott néhány a földre is, ami miatt ez a helyvolt a szoba legrendetlenebb része.  
Végül a fiún volt a sor. Közepesen hosszú, fekete haja volt, amit elől épp csak annyira fésült oldalra, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Kissé kócosnak tűnt, de Peorth megítélése szerint jól állt neki, sőt mi több meglehetősen jóképű volt. - _Hm… - _gondolta érdeklődve. - _Úgy látom magasabb Keiichi-sannál. Azt hiszem sikerült teljesen lenyűgöznöm. Persze nincs ebben semmi meglepő… - _Halkan felkuncogott amikor a tekintetével alig észrevehetően befejezte a fiú „tanulmányozását". Mivel nem történt semmi, egy kacsintással ösztökélte valamiféle reakcióra a tanácstalanul bámuló srácot. Aki erre reagált is, és visszatette a helyére a telefonkagylót.  
- Um… He… Hello. - köszönt bizonytalanul. - Segíthetek valamiben?  
- Segíteni? - kérdezte Peorth, miután kivette a szájából a virágot. Csilingelő nevetést hallatott. - Tudod, épp azért jöttem, hogy segítsek neked. Méghozzá úgy, hogy valóra váltom az egyik kívánságodat! - A rózsát a fiú kezébe nyomta, majd hátralépett és kitárta a karját. - Bármit, amit csak el tudsz képzelni, én valóra váltom! Csak kérned kell! - áradozta lelkesen. - De figyelmeztetnem kell téged… - tette hozzá suttogva, mintha valami nagy titokról, vagy egy közösen kitervelt bűncselekményről lenne szó. - Bármi lehet a kívánságod, de csupán egy, az, amit a szíved és az elméd egyaránt, a legjobban óhajt. Nos, mit szólsz?  
- Ez… kezdte a fiú a rózsával babrálva. - Ez egy kissé hirtelen jött…  
- Most biztos azt kérdezed magadtól, hogy „vajon tényleg Istennő-e, vagy csak a bolondját járatja velem", ugye? - kérdezte Peorth, miközben bizalmaskodva belekarolt a fiúba. - Nos ez teljesen természetes, hiszen még soha nem találkoztál hozzám foghatóval ugye? Biztosíthatlak, hogy valódi vagyok. Egy első osztályú Istennő, mint amilyen én magam is vagyok, semmilyen körülmények között nem hazudhat. - Hatalmasra tárta a szemeit, és közvetlen közelről a fiúra nézett. - Szerinted… - kezdte elvékonyodott reszkető hangon. - Szerinted tudnék neked hazudni?  
- Nem. - vágta rá a fiú, majd kissé nyugodtabban folytatta. - Eszembe sem jutott, hogy hazudtál. Épp elég meggyőző volt, ahogy az előbb megjelentél. Csak, kissé meglepődtem… Kissé nagyon.  
- Ennek örülök. - csicseregte Peorth. - Tudod, nagyon kedvelem az ilyen jólelkű fiúkat.  
- Ne haragudj, amiért eddig nem kérdeztem… de megkínálhatlak valamivel?  
- Nos, egy tea igazán jól esne, köszönöm. - Peorth felvillantott egy elragadó mosolyt. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a fiú zavartan pislogni kezd. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire rájött, hogy teljesen elállja a házigazdája útját, akinek így elég körülményes lett volna a tea elkészítése. - Oh… - mondta meglepetten, majd kecsesen oldalra lépett. Arra azért ügyelt, hogy amikor a fiú elhaladt mellette, a kezét a lehető leghosszabb ideig a karján tartsa. A fizikai kontaktus fenntartása mindig sokat számított, még ha egy ilyen apróságról is volt szó. Kíváncsian figyelte az ügyfelét, aki a mosogatóhoz érve visszanézett rá. Peorth a kitüntető figyelemért egy csábító mosollyal jutalmazta. A pozitív eredményt a fiú arcán megjelenő piros folt jelezte. Minden a lehető legjobban haladt.  
- Kérlek, foglalj helyet. - mutatott a fiú a szoba közepén álló lapos asztal felé.  
- Annyira kedves vagy, köszi! - csiripelte hálásan az Istennő, majd egyenesen az asztal elé lebegett, és kényelmes, féloldalas ülő pózban letelepedett. Ez talán nem volt olyan jó ötlet, legalábbis a dolog repülős része, mivel a fiú majdnem elejtette a teáskannát, és egy árnyalattal fehérebb lett az arca, amit egyébként sem lehetett napbarnítottnak nevezni. - _Hoppá… - _gondolta az Istennő vidáman. -_Talán jobb lesz egy kicsit lassabban haladni. Bár… igazság szerint elég jól viseli. - _A srác közben összeszedte magát, és nekilátott a tea elkészítésének. Hamarosan finom illatok kezdtek terjengeni a szobában. Peorth már egy ideje nem ivott földi teát, ezért vidáman dúdolva várta, hogy elkészüljön. De nem csak a tea miatt volt így feldobva, hiszen nagyon izgalmas este elé nézett…

* * *

Néhány perc múlva, miután a fiú visszatért két bögre gőzölgő teával, túlestek a „hivatalos" bemutatkozáson is.  
- A nevem Umehara Kyousuke. - hajolt meg tiszteletteljesen a lány felé. - Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Peorth… - bizonytalanul tétovázott. - Igazából fogalmam sincs, hogy szólíthatok egy Istennőt. - ismerte be kényszeredetten.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj… - legyintett az Istennő vidáman. - A Peorth tökéletesen megteszi. Sőt, megkérlek rá, hogy szólíts így, Kyousuke-san.  
- Értem…  
- Egy pillanat, elfelejtettem valamit! - kiáltott fel Peorth valódi, de kissé túlzott meglepetéssel. Ezt követően egy tökéletesen elegánsra sikerült mozdulattal benyúlt a dekoltázsába, és előhúzott egy apró, négyszögletű lapkát. - Tessék, a névjegyem! - vidáman Kyousuke felé nyújtotta, aki rövid tétovázás után mindkét kezével megfogta.  
- Kö… köszönöm. - dadogta ismét felvillanó arcpírral, majd behatóan tanulmányozni kezdte a valódi arannyal, és egy tucat más, a Földön fel nem lelhető nemesfémmel futtatott névjegyet. Az Istennő figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy lopva fel-fel pillant rá, és valószínűleg nem igazán van tudatában annak ami a kártyán szerepel. Persze ez így volt a lehető legtökéletesebb, úgy tett mintha észre sem venné. Helyette inkább felemelte a bögrét, azzal a szándékkal, hogy megkóstolja vendéglátója teáját.  
- Egy pillanat… - szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú, majd óvatosan Peorth bögréjéhez emelte a kezét, és hirtelen mozdulattal letépett róla valamit. Jobban megnézve egy kis öntapadós vonalkód matrica volt. - Ne haragudj, ezt valahogy észre sem vettem… Tudod elég ritkán vannak vendégeim, ezért még csak a saját bögrémet használtam.  
- Ugyan, semmi baj, Kyousuke-san. - mondta az Istennő csillogó szemmel, majd a szájához emelte a bögrét. Halkan szürcsölve fogyasztotta el az első kortyot, ami meglepően ízletesnek bizonyult ahhoz képest, hogy filteres teából készül. - Finom… - fejezte ki a véleményét röviden, egy újabb korty előtt, majd hangosan levegő után kapott. - Huh… Ez igazán érdekes. Azért jöttem, hogy teljesítsem a kívánságod, most pedig te vagy az, aki elkényeztetsz engem…  
- Igazán szóra sem érdemes, Peorth. - Kyousuke tiltakozva felemelte a kezét. - Csak próbálok…  
- Nagyon aranyos vagy, amikor szerénykedsz… - suttogta Peorth lefegyverző tekintettel. - Tudod mindig öröm a hozzád hasonló ügyfelekkel szerződést kötni.  
- A kívánságra gondolsz? - kérdezte a fiú, majd értetlenül megvakarta a fejét. - Nem igazán tudom, hogy lehetséges mindez…  
- Pedig egyszerű. - Az első osztályú Istennő előrehajolt. - A hívásod sikeresen megérkezett az Istennői Segélyhívó Szolgálat Telefonos Irodájába… hozzám! Én pedig itt teremtem, hogy teljesítsem a szíved vágyát. Elég egyszerű, nem?  
- De én csak az egyetemet akartam felhívni… - szabadkozott Kyousuke. - De úgy látszik félretárcsáztam…  
- De félre ám! - helyeselt vidáman Peorth. - De egyáltalán ne bánkódj miatta. Tehát egyetemre jársz… - az állát a tenyerébe támasztva, fürkészve nézett a fiúra. - Milyen érdekes… Mintha csak Belldandy-ék történetét hallanám. Az is valahogy így kezdődött…  
- Tessék?  
- Semmi, semmi! - nevetett az Istennő kissé zavartan. Inkább nem is fejezte be a gondolatsort, ami alig egy pillanattal ezelőtt ötlött fel benne. - _Kizárt, hogy kétszer ugyan az megtörténjen… - _vette elő egy fél pillanat múlva tűnődve, kizárólag azért, hogy mindent tisztázzon magában. - _Tény, hogy romantikus lenne, meg minden… de csak Belldandy-nak van akkora szerencséje, hogy egy ilyen kívánságot kifogjon. Azért… ő is igazán jóképű, és kedves… Pont, mint Keiichi-san. Jaj nekem, ezt nem gondolhatom komolyan! Gyerünk, Peorth! Szedd össze magad, és térj vissza a valóságba! Jó, végül is abból nem lehet semmi baj, ha eljátszadozom a gondolattal… Tehát adott ugye a fiú, a kívánság és a gyönyörű Istennő. Adjunk hozzá egy kis szerelmet, és máris kész az izgalmas történet! Igaz itt nincsenek idegesítő testvérek, de amilyen közel vannak, akár naponta átruccanhatnék…  
_- Elnézést… - Peorth-ban az udvarias hang hallatán tudatosult, hogy hol is van tulajdonképpen. Néhány pillanatig meglepetten pislogott, mert nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire elszalad vele a fantáziája. Mivel a bamba hunyorgás nem lehetett túl megnyerő, úgy tett, mintha valami a szemébe ment volna.  
- Bocsáss meg, csak egy kicsit elkalandoztam. - ismerte be ártatlan, bocsánatkérő mosollyal. Kevés olyan férfi létezett, aki ezek után haragudni tudott volna rá. - Az… az egyetemről szeretnék kérdezni. - A rövid kihagyás után gyorsan sikerült felvennie a beszélgetés fonalát, és ismét egyre magabiztosabb lett. - Melyikre jársz, és mit tanulsz? Milyen klubnak vagy a tagja, és mivel szereted tölteni a szabadidődet? - Mielőtt Kyousuke válaszolhatott volna, nagy lendülettel összecsapta a tenyerét. - Hisz akkor ez egy diákszállás! Ne mond, hogy itt is tilos lányokat felhozni, és bármelyik pillanatban rajtakaphatnak minket, akkor pedig repülsz? Ugye így van? Ez olyan izgalmas! - Várt egy pillanatot, majd az iménti szóáradattól eltérően sokkal nyugodtabban folytatta. - Sok mindent szeretnék rólad megtudni, Kyousuke-san, mielőtt teljesítem a kívánságod.  
- Kicsit sok kérdés egyszerre… - jegyezte meg a fiú. - Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem… - nagyot kortyolt a teájából, majd beszélni kezdett. - Nem tudok olyan szabályról, hogy tilos lenne lányoknak a kollégiumban tartózkodni. Sőt, mivel lány lakók is vannak, tehát biztos, hogy ilyesmi nem létezik.  
- Értem… - mondta Peorth tömören, miközben gondolatban vállat vont. -_Minden azért nem egyezhet… - _tette hozzá némi iróniával.  
- Lássuk csak… - mormolta Kyousuke feszülten. - Másodéves vagyok a Tokiói Egyetem tudományos karán. A MAFC tagja vagyok, ami a Manga és Anime Fanklub rövidítése.  
- Tehát te is szereted a mangákat? - kérdezte Peorth lelkesen. - Képzeld, én is ismerek néhányat, az egyik barátomnak köszönhetően.  
- Az Istennők is olvasnak mangát…? - tette fel a kérdést őszinte megdöbbenéssel Kyousuke.  
- Előfordul… - zárta le gyorsan a témát Peorth. - De ez most nem annyira fontos… Mesélj még magadról!  
- Nos, az nem lenne túl izgalmas történet… - nézett a bögréjére a fiú. - Elég unalmas srác vagyok, akivel soha nem történik semmi érdekes…  
- Tehát azt mondod, hogy egy Istennő látogatásában nincs semmi érdekes. Aha… - kötözködött Peorth.  
- Nem úgy értettem… Csak…  
- Igen? - Az Istennő várakozóan nézett a fiú szemébe. - Csak bátran…  
- Ez elég bonyolult…  
- Imádom a bonyolult dolgokat! - válaszolt Peorth gondolkodás nélkül. - Az egyszerűekben nincs semmi jó. Az összetettség az, ami annyira borzongató. - Az utolsó megjegyzése ismét nagy hatással volt Kyousuke-re.  
- De… de nem akarlak untatni…  
- Emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnod. Ha esetleg mégis unatkozni fogok, akkor majd együtt kitalálunk valami izgalmasabb elfoglaltságot. - Peorth villámgyors riposztjai miatt hamar elfogytak Kyousuke érvei, amelyekkel a lehető legtovább szerette volna halogatni a kényes témát. Végül felhajtotta a bögréjében maradt teát, majd egy megadó sóhaj után belevágott.  
- Rendben van… Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha egy fontos… nem is, a legfontosabb dolog megemlítésével kezdem… bár nem hinném, hogy ezzel pozitív színben tüntetem fel magam előtted. - rövid, feszült csend következett. - Tudod elég kevés olyan dolog van, ami érdekel. Úgy vélem ez lehet a legfőbb oka annak, hogy annyira unalmas vagyok… - Az Istennő látta, hogy milyen kényelmetlenül érinti a fiút a téma, de úgy vélte jobb, ha tovább beszélteti, ezért alig észrevehetően bólintott. - Az MAFC-et is azért választottam, mert ennek a klubnak volt a legalacsonyabb a tagsági díja. Persze van néhány manga, amit szívesen olvasok, de feleannyira sem szeretem őket, mint a többiek. Emiatt általában elég kényelmetlenül érzem magam… Valójában ez mindig is így volt, soha nem tudott semmi lekötni.  
- Ajaj… - mondta Peorth, immár teljesen komoly hangon. Most már rájött, hogy mi volt az, ami az érkezése óta ott motoszkált a fejében. A fiú egyszer sem mosolyodott el. Amit akár a döbbenet számlájára is írhatott volna, de itt egészen másról volt. Egy másik dolog Kyousuke szobájával állt kapcsolatban. Az ugyanis túlságosan steril volt. Nem a fokozott tisztasággal volt a baj, sőt néhol ugyan csak ráfért volna egy portörlés… De egyetlen darab személyes tárgyat sem látott sehol. Se egy fénykép, egy plüss, vagy bármi egyéb, amit a legkisebb mértékben arra utalt volna, hogy egy érző emberi lény lakik itt, nem pedig egy robot. Mindez nagyon súlyos probléma volt… Egy fiú, akit semmi sem érdekel, emiatt nincsenek barátai, mert képtelen emberi kapcsolatokat teremteni. Peorth kevés ennél rosszabb lehetőséget tudott elképzelni. Egy baljós sugallat hatására megnézte Kyousuke auráját. Az, amit látott nem érte váratlanul, de teljesen fel sem lehetett rá készülni.  
A fiú aurája teljesen színtelen volt. Úgy vette körül a testét, mintha időnként apró fodrokat vető vízburok lenne. Ezzel szemben a körvonalát határozottan ki lehetett venni, mivel már-már vakítóan fényes, szivárványos ragyogásból állt. Minden érző lénynek volt aurája, amelyet egy alapvető szín jellemzett. Ez a szín szoros összefüggésben állt az illető lelkével. Az érzelmi állapottól függően változhatott az árnyalata, és más színű fényt is kibocsáthatott. Az alapvető szín azonban nem, vagy csak hosszas idő elteltével változhatott meg. Abban nem volt semmi különös, sőt gyakran előfordult, hogy az aura fénye egyszerre több színben pompázott, esetleg pillanatról-pillanatra változott. Minden az illető érzelmeitől függött. Az azonban nagyon ritka volt, hogy valakinek színtelen legyen az aurája, ráadásul ennyire elképesztően összetett és éles fénykorona határolja.  
- Sejtettem, hogy nem lesz túl megnyerő, amit mondok. Látom rajtad, hogy a többit magadtól is kitaláltad. - Kyousuke egyenesen az Istennő szemébe nézet. - Ne haragudj, talán jobb lenne ha…  
- Nem lenne jobb! - vágott a szavába Peorth. Fogalma sem volt mit akar javasolni a fiú, de sejtette, hogy valamilyen módon el akarja terelni a témát a problémájáról. Minden bizonnyal nagy gyakorlata volt már az ilyesmibe, de nála ez egyáltalán nem működött. - Úgy tűnik egy kicsit tovább kell maradnom, mint ahogy gondoltam. Lassan kezdek hozzászokni...  
- Tessék?  
- Ezzel azt akarom mondani, hogy egy darabig én, Peorth, első osztályú, kettes típusú, korlátozás nélküli Istennő hozzád kötözök, Kyousuke-san. - jelentette be Peorth ceremoniálisan.  
- Tessék?!  
- Ne aggódj, ez teljesen független lesz a kívánságodtól. - mondta az Istennő bíztatóan mosolyogva. - Vedd úgy, hogy egy extra szolgáltatás, a Mennyország legkiválóbb Istennőjétől. Addig is lesz időd alaposan átgondolni, hogy mit szeretnél. Ha viszont kitaláltad, egy pillanatig se tétovázz... - Kyousuke még levegőt is elfelejtett venni a meglepő fejlemények miatt. - Úgy terveztem, hogy néhány hónap elég is lesz. Csak amíg átformáljuk a tudatodat, és a hozzáállásod az élethez, satöbbi… Ha nem lesz elég, akkor még hozzáteszek egy kicsit.  
- Tessék…?  
- Jól hallottad, mostantól itt leszek veled, és megtanítalak arra, mi is az igazán boldog élet titka. - Magyarázta Peorth türelmesen, miközben átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megszorította Kyousuke kezét. - Ne félj, elsőre ijesztően hangzik, és azt sem állítom, hogy könnyű lesz. De együtt sikerülni fog… - tartott egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet, majd lágy hangon folytatta. - Tudom, hiszen látom, hogy a lehetőség ott pislákol benned. Csak rá kell jönnöd, hogy szabadítsd fel!  
- Te… - kezdte Kyousuke negyedszerre is, ezúttal teljesen megsemmisülten, de Peorth félbeszakította.  
- Elég legyen a tessékelésből! - dörögte szigorú tekintettel. - Az arcodról pedig töröld le ezt a kétségbeesett kifejezést. Lehet, hogy még ezt sem viszed túlzásba, de akkor is zavar. Épp azt ecsetelem, milyen áldásban foglak részesíteni… Mosolyt akarok látni! Érthető voltam?  
- Azt hiszem…  
- Helyes! - Az Istennő vidáman összecsapta a tenyerét. - Ha hiszed, ha nem, a lehető legjobb pillanatban tárcsáztál félre. Az sem véletlen, hogy képes voltál minderre… A lelked legmélyén segítségért kiáltottál. Talán tudatosan soha nem tettél volna ilyet, de szerencsére nem is volt rá szükség.  
- Én nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet. - mondta Kyousuke tétován. - Néhány hónap az elég sok idő. Én nem akarok olyan sokáig a terhedre…  
- Befejezni a marhaságot, ha nem akarsz feldühíteni! - figyelmeztette Peorth halk, de annál vészjóslóbb hangon. - Én is elmondok magamról valamit: Alapvetően kedves vagyok, és igazán aranyos… De ha tovább hajtogatod a „nem akarok a terhedre lenni" szöveget, akkor feldühítesz. Ebben az esetben pedig… - áthajolt az asztal felett, hogy közvetlen közelről nézhessen a fiú szemébe. - …meg foglak büntetni. Ezzel szemben a legapróbb előrelépés esetén is jutalomban lesz részed.  
- Mi… miféle jutalomban? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve Kyousuke.  
- Az titok. - suttogta Peorth a fülébe. - De azt megígérhetem, hogy nagyon fog tetszeni. Most pedig térjünk vissza az előttünk álló feladathoz. - Elengedte a fiút, majd visszaült az asztal szemközti végéhez. A teája, ami eddig fél méterrel arrébb lebegett a levegőben, most a kezébe röppent, ő pedig jóízűen felhörpintette. - Ilyet majd még kérek. - közölte mosolyogva. - Mivel nehéz feladat áll előttünk, mindent alaposan meg kell terveznünk… Szeretnél valamit mondani?  
- Nos igen… - Kyousuke megköszörülte a torkát. - Ha valóban itt akarsz maradni, méghozzá hónapokon keresztül… azt elég nehéz lesz megoldani.  
- Miért?  
- Nem hinném, hogy lenne pénzem még egy szobát kibérelni… Néha már ennek is problémás a havi díját kigazdálkodnom. Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol tudsz majd aludni.  
- De hisz ez egyáltalán nem probléma. - Peorth tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a fiúra, mintha a válasz teljesen egyértelmű lenne. - Nekem jó itt is. Ez a szoba elég nagy, bőven elférünk ketten is.  
- De te… hogy is mondjam. Lány vagy.  
- Na és? Te meg fiú. - Az Istennő játékosan megvonta a vállát. - Épp te mondtad, hogy a szabályzat nem tiltja a lányok itt tartózkodását. Akkor mi a baj?  
- Komolyan kérded? - Kyousuke enyhén zaklatott hangja tovább növelte Peorth jó kedvét.  
- Természetesen! Végül is mi ketten közös erőfeszítéssel munkálkodunk valami nagyszerű megvalósításán. A minimum az, hogy egy szobában lakunk és alszunk… - Elgondolkozva felnézett, majd a jobb kezének mutatóujját az alsó ajkára biggyesztette. - Akár egy matracon is alhatnánk… Képzeld csak el, milyen jó móka lenne.  
- Együtt aludni? - A fiú tiltakozva felemelte a kezét. - Van egy tartalék matracom, úgyhogy erre semmi szükség!  
- Hát jó… - morogta kedvetlenül Peorth, de aztán ismét visszatért a mosolya. - Látod, máris megoldottunk egy nehéz problémát, méghozzá néhány pillanat alatt. A továbbiakban áttérhetünk a veled kapcsolatos kérdésekre. Először is, barátokat kell szerezned. Holnap elmész az egyetemre, igaz?  
- Igen, lesz néhány előadás, amit meg kell hallgatnom. - felelte Kyousuke töprengve. - Délután pedig a klubgyűlésre is el kell mennem.  
- Nagyszerű. - Peorth elégedetten bólintott. - Az egyetemnél nincs is jobb hely arra, hogy barátokat szerezz. Ne aggódj, nem egyedül küldelek erre a „lehetetlen" feladatra. Én is megyek, és végig ott leszek melletted.  
- Mármint az egyetemen?! - Kyousuke keze rászorult az üres teásbögréjére, majd végignézett a lányon. - Ebben a ruhában elég feltűnő lennél… Nálam pedig egyet se találsz, ami jó lenne rád.  
- Máris elfelejtetted? - kérdezte Peorth miközben felállt, és kihúzta magát. Kyousuke eltátott szájjal bámult rá. - Én egy Istennő vagyok! - amint ezt kimondta, a ruhája pillanatok alatt egy másikká változott. Még csak meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát, a varázslathoz. Mire a fiú elvörösödve kettőt pislogott, és akár eszébe jutott volna, hogy a szeme elé kapja a kezét, már egy divatos ruhában feszített. Lassan körbefordult, hogy az ügyfele minden szögből megcsodálhassa. A hatás nem is maradt el, mivel a szűk nadrágban, és a szorosan testre simuló világoskék felsőben nagyon is remekül mutatott. - Mit gondolsz?  
- Nagyon… nagyon jól áll. - nyögte Kyousuke erőlködve.  
- Köszönöm, örülök, hogy tetszik. De egyelőre… - egy újabb varázslat segítségével létrehozta magán az eredeti ruháját, amit általában viselt. - …ez marad, amíg nem megyünk sehová. Remélem ez is tetszik… - Az alig észrevehető bólintás épp elég volt az Istennőnek. Azt is megtudta, hogy ha nem akar egy bólogató, üresfejű zombit, akkor a továbbiakban csínján kell bánnia a fiú előtt az átöltözésekkel. - Akkor egy újabb problémát kihúzhatunk a listáról. Van esetleg még valami?  
- Nem hiszem. - Kyousuke-n látszott, hogy még mindig nem tért magához az iménti divatbemutató után.  
- Természetesen a klubgyűlésre is veled tartok. Utána pedig elmegyünk együtt valahová szórakozni… - Vázolta fel a további teendőket Peorth a következő napra. - Közben legalább három emberrel beszédbe kell elegyedne.  
- De hát mit mondhatnék nekik? - kérdezte a fiú gondterhelten. - Soha semmilyen téma nem jut az eszembe, amiről beszélgethetnék valakivel…  
- Természetesen erre is számítottam… - Peorth bölcselkedve bólogatott. - Gyakorolni fogunk néhány alapvető, társalgást kezdeményező formulát. Ezekkel bármikor odamehetsz valakihez, később akár kisebb társaságokhoz is. Ne gondolj túl nagy dologra, csak a legalapvetőbb beszédfordulatokra. Az időjárásról, meg ilyenek…  
- Nem lesz túl gyanús, ha valaki elé odaállok, és minden előzetes nélkül az időjárásról kezdem faggatni? - kérdezte Kyousuke. - Mármint tudom, hogy sokan beszélgetnek erről, de valamiért olyan esetlenül hangzik.  
- Ez igaz, de a társalgás elkezdéséhez nem kell valami oltárian magasröptű, rendkívüli téma. - Magyarázta Peorth, és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy Kyousuke odafigyel rá. - Először érdemes az alapokkal kezdeni, aztán mikor már jobban megismersz valakit, akkor azt is tudni fogod, hogy mi az, ami igazán érdekli. Így már nem kell ehhez hasonló közhelyes dolgokról csevegni. Ha pedig létrejön a barátság, akkor még ezek a témák sem tűnnek erőltetettnek. Amint szerzel néhány barátot, sokszorosára nő annak az esélye, hogy rátalálj valamire, ami igazán érdekel. Sőt, amiről eddig azt hitted, hogy nem tud lekötni, a barátaid által akár még az egyik kedvelt időtöltéseddé is válhat.  
- Arra célzol, hogy az egész a barátokon múlik?  
- Pontosan, ez a lényeg. A barátok a legfontosabbak az életben, a segítségükkel vészelheted át a nehéz időket, felvidítanak, és jobbá teszik a mindennapjaidat. Ha pedig te magad is megteszel értük valamit, akkor határtalan boldogságot fogsz érezni. - Peorth széttárta a karjait. - Így működik az egész világban, és nem csak a tiédben… Barátok nélkül, akikkel megoszthatnád a tapasztalataidat, a véleményedet, semmi sem lehet igazán szórakoztató. Ha egyedül vagy, teljesen érthető, hogy mindent érdektelennek találsz. Ez az egyik véglet, amivel a magányos embereknek szembe kell nézni.  
- Mi a másik? - kérdezte Kyousuke vontatottan.  
- A rögeszme. Túlzott rajongás valamiért, aminek az értéke nem fogható egy barátéhoz. Az a fajta megszállottság, ami nem örömet okoz, hanem frusztrációt. - Az Istennő lágyan mosolygott, hogy valamennyire elvegye a komoly téma élét. - Bár a kettő éles ellentétben áll egymással, a gyógymód ugyan az.  
- Barátokra szert tenni. - fejezte be Kyousuke Peorth várakozó pillantására. - Igen, valahol legbelül ezt mindig is tudtam. Mégsem voltam képes megtenni a szükséges lépéseket.  
- Igen, ezt én is sejtettem. Okos fiú vagy te, csak egy kissé bátortalan. - Peorth nagyot nyújtózott. - Talán gyorsabban túl leszünk az egészen, mint először gondoltam. De… Mára ennyi elég is volt, bemelegítésnek. Azonban ne örülj túlságosan! Ez még csak ízelítő volt mindabból, ami rád vár. Mint mondtam, nem lesz könnyű dolgod. De ezt majd holnap a saját bőrödön tapasztalhatod, úgyhogy inkább nem is ijesztgetlek tovább.  
- Igazán megnyugtattál. - sóhajtott Kyousuke, majd megköszörülte a torkát. - Ne érts félre, nem akarok akadékoskodni, vagy valami… De nem fognak hiányolni az… izé… Mennyországban?  
- Emiatt sem kell aggódnod, kedvesem. - mondta Peorth elbűvölően finom mosollyal. - Nincs megszabva, hogy mennyi ideig tarthat egy szerződés megkötése. Ebbe beletartoznak az extra szolgáltatások, és minden egyéb apróság… Végül is elég sokáig eltarthat, amíg az ügyfél kitalálja mit szeretne kívánni. Nekem végtelenül sok idő áll rendelkezésemre, tehát néhány hónap igazán semmit sem számít. Nos, mit szólsz? Remélem ez megnyugtat, hogy nem vagy a terhemre.  
- Igen így valóban könnyebb lesz. - ismerte el a fiú. Aztán váratlanul meghajolt Peorth felé. - Nagyon szépen köszönöm, mindazt amit értem teszel, Peorth. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni…  
- Nincs mit. - válaszolt dallamos hangon az Istennő. - Örömmel segítek, egy ilyen kedves, udvarias, és jóképű fiúnak.  
- Jó… jóképű? - Kyousuke alig észrevehetően elpirult. - Még soha, egyetlen…  
- Még soha egyetlen lány sem mondott neked ilyet? - kérdezte Peorth érdeklődve. - Pedig biztos, hogy nagyon sokan így gondolják. Nekem elhiheted, értek az ilyesmihez. Lehet, hogy azért nem merték mondani, mert látták, mennyire zárkózott vagy. Persze most már ez sem akadály! Holnaptól nem csak arra lesz lehetőséged, hogy új barátokat szerezz… - egészen lehalkította a hangját. - …hanem a szerelem is kilátásba helyeződik. Ez pedig még a barátságnál is sokkalta csodálatosabb.  
- Úgy tűnik mozgalmas hónapok elé nézünk… - állapította meg Kyousuke. Peorth látta rajta, hogy még egyelőre nem igazán fogta fel az elhangzottak jelentőségét, de nem szólt miatta. Már az is sokat számított, hogy nem tiltakozott kézzel lábbal. Az Istennő ezt is az alapvetően jó természetének tulajdonította. Ha lett volna ilyen, akkor képtelen lett volna felhívni a Mennyországot. - Szeretnél még egy kis teát?  
- Igen, kérek! - Amíg a fiú elment egy újabb adag teát készíteni, Peorth átgondolta az előtte álló feladatott. Az minden esetre biztos volt, hogy egy ideig nem fog visszatérni Yggdrasil-ba… Sokkal tovább, mint ameddig a pihenőideje, vagy Fylla randija tart. Emiatt mindenképp értesítenie kell odafent egy illetékest, hogy határozatlan időre helyettesítésre lesz szüksége. Emiatt egyáltalán nem aggódott, ugyanis sok olyan Istennőt ismert, akit alkalmasnak talált erre a feladatra. Csak némi átszervezésre lesz szükség, de ezt majd ők megoldják. Sokkal jobban sajnálta, hogy emiatt csak később hallhatja Fylla szaftos történetét. - Végül is mindegy… - sóhajtott félhangosan. - Úgyis behajtom rajta.  
- Mondtál valamit? - kérdezte Kyousuke, aki a mosogató előtt állt, és épp tea filtereket helyezett a bögrékbe.  
- Nem fontos… egyáltalán nem! - legyintett Peorth szélesen mosolyogva. Elképzelte, hogy vajon mit fog szólni a barátnője, ha megtudja, hogy alig néhány órán át helyettesítette. Azonban biztos volt benne, hogy Fylla meg fogja érteni, ha mindent elmesél, és egyetért majd a döntésével.  
Mire Kyousuke visszatért a teával, már egész szépen beleélte magát, hogy milyen jól el fognak csevegni a történtekről. Az asztal közepére még egy kis tálkában keksz is került.  
- Nem igazán találtam mást, remélem ízlik majd… - szabadkozott a fiú.  
- Egy próbát megér… - Peorth elvet egy kekszet, majd beleharapott. - Ez egyáltalán nem rossz! - bólintott elismerően. Valóban ízlett neki a fahéjas-vaníliás aroma, még ha nem is annyira, mint egy Taiyaki. Látszott, hogy Kyousuke igyekezett mindent elkövetni, hogy jól érezze magát. Ezt igazán nagyra értékelte. - Na és… - vágott bele egy új témába, hogy ne szakadjon meg a beszélgetés fonala. - …gondolkoztál már azon, hogy mi legyen a kívánságod?  
- Nem, még nem igazán. - mondta Kyousuke különös tekintettel. Volt valami a hangjában, ami eléggé nyugtalanította Peorth-t. - Habár… nem is tudom.  
- Ki vele, nem kell titkolóznod. - Bíztatta az Istennő.  
- Hát jó. A kívánságom… ugye bármi lehet?  
- Pontosan. Amit csak szeretnél… Egyedül a mennyisége van meghatározva, egyetlen egyben. - Peorth felnézett felemelte a tenyerét. - Ha azt szeretnéd, halhatatlanná változtatlak. Vagy esetleg láthatatlanná… Bár az utóbbi nem lenne épp a legszerencsésebb a te helyzetedben. De például megtehetlek egy ország, vagy az egész Föld teljhatalmú urának. Csak rajtad áll, mit szeretnél…  
- Értem. - Kyousuke távolba meredő tekintete továbbra is aggodalommal töltötte el az Istennőt. - Akár valaki halálát is kérhetném? - A meglepő kérdés hatására Peorth keze, amivel épp az ajkához emelte a bögréjét, hogy igyon, megtorpant.  
- Természetesen igen. - válaszolta zavartan. Továbbra sem tudta, hogy mire vélje a hirtelen hangulatváltozást. Kyousuke aurája még mindig színtelen volt, azonban most sokkal hevesebben örvénylett, mint amikor először megnézte. - Ha az lenne a kívánságod, hogy minden ember haljon meg, az is teljesülne. De nem hinné, hogy te erre vágynál…  
- Nem, nem akarom az összes ember halálát… - válaszolta a fiú monoton hangon. - Azt mondtam neked, hogy nincs semmi, ami érdekelne… Ez nem teljesen igaz. Van valami, ami már nagyon rég óta foglalkoztat. Működne, ha a saját halálomat kívánnám?  
- Na álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra! - Peorth döbbenet és düh keverékével csapott az asztalra. Néhány csepp tea mindkét bögréből kilöttyent, a heves reakció miatt. - Nem gondolhatod komolyan!  
- Ne értsd félre, nem szeretnék öngyilkos lenni, vagy valami… - folytattatta a fiú, aki ezúttal mintha észre sem vette volna az Istennő kirohanását. - Csak érdekel, hogy milyen lehet a halál… De eddig nem volt rá lehetőségem, hogy megtudjam milyen… anélkül, hogy bárkinek is problémát okoznék vele.  
- Elég legyen, ha nem akarsz pórul járni… - Peorth felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, majd lehuppant a fiú mellé. Megragadta a vállait, és maga felé fordította. - Emlékszel már, mit mondtam a büntetésekről? Nem igazán tetszik ez a pszicho-szöveg, kölyök. Tessék viselkedni, és értelmes dolgokra használni a kívánságot! Ugye te sem gondolod komolyan ezt az ostobaságot?!  
- Peorth… - Kyousuke mélyen az Istennő szemébe nézett, és elmosolyodott. Olyan őszinte és ártatlanul, amit nem lehetett megjátszani. A merengő tekintetével azonban hátborzongató kettősséget alkotott.  
- Ne tedd… - kérte immár kétségbeesett hangon Peorth. Közben olyan erősen szorította a vállait, amennyire csak bírta. Bármit megtett volna, hogy visszarángassa a fiút a valóságba, és mégis olyan kevés dolog jutott az eszébe. Szinte lassított felvételként látta, ahogy a fiú ajkai szétnyílnak. - Ne… - suttogta erőtlenül, de a könyörgése nem használt. Kyousuke utolsó néhány szava ellen nem lehetett semmit se tenni.  
- ..azt szeretném, hogy teljesítsd a kívánságom. 


End file.
